Hot
by Pinnk-kun
Summary: Juste une succession de situations 'hot' entre deux collègues qui essaient d'abord de garder leur relation secrète, mais qui au final... n'y arrivent pas tellement. Hinata est légèrement sadique sur les bords et Sasuke... je ne sais pas vraiment. A chaque partie il est plus ou moins différent. Attention contient du lime et même du lémon
1. Etre et paraître

_L'habit ne fait pas le moine... mais on reconnait le moine à son habit_. **Proverbe**.

Encore à moitié endormie, elle se tourna lentement de _son_ côté du lit, posant sa main là où il aurait dû être. Lorsqu'elle ne ressentie aucun contact, elle chercha à tâtons sa position, avant de finir par ouvrir à demi ses yeux.

\- « **Sasuke »** , grogna-t-elle d'une voix rauque du matin.

Le silence lui répondit. Elle ouvrit finalement les yeux, et constatât vide l'emplacement auparavant occupé par le jeune homme. La brune poussa un soupire, avant de diriger son regard vers le chevet du lit. Le réveil matin n'affichait que six heures. Devait-elle attendre sagement dans son lit qu'il sonne d'ici trente minutes ou plutôt se lever et commencer sa journée plus tôt que prévue. Elle ne prolongea pas tellement la réflexion et tira les draps pour être mieux couverte. Au diable l'Uchiha, elle n'était pas quelqu'un du matin.

(***)

Il feuilleta la chemise deux fois, à l'endroit et à l'envers, sans retrouver ce qu'il cherchait. Encore une fois, le dossier qu'il avait demandé n'était pas complet. Il contempla un instant l'idée de remonter les bretelles de son assistant, mais il savait que s'il commençait maintenant, il aurait tellement à dire que la journée ne suffirait pas, et au final il prendrait du retard dans son travail. Comme il avait hâte que son secrétaire revienne de ses congés pour qu'il puisse se débarrasser de ce nouveau qui n'y connaissait rien. Sasuke sortit de son bureau, sans manquer de lancer un regard noir à Suigetsu, se dirigeant vers l'accueil, pour y chercher ce dont il avait besoin.

Elle entra dans la salle, au moment où il finissait sa conversation avec la réceptionniste. Elle avait un sourire sur le visage, et dialoguait plaisamment avec une de ses collègues, ne l'ayant même pas remarqué, dans ce vaste hall d'entrée. Elle rit, s'attirant quelques peu l'attention. De toutes façons, elle passait difficilement inaperçue. Hinata n'avait, certes, pas modifié sa tenue de travail pour la rendre plus sexy et moulante comme l'avait fait certaines de ses collègues, mais elle était loin de vraiment se fondre dans le décor. Sa jupe noire lui arrivant au-dessus du genou, n'était ni ample ni trop serrée sur elle. Et, il le savait, sous cette veste noire qu'elle portait, la chemise qu'il y avait en-dessous épousait divinement bien ses courbes, sans pour autant entrer dans la vulgarité.

Là, traversant le hall toute souriante, partageant gaiement avec son amie des histoires qu'il supposait comiques, le brun pourrait presque croire ce que tout le monde disait d'elle. Gentille, douce, attentionnée... Que n'avait-il pas entendu de bien sur son sujet, pensa-t-il avec ironie. Ces gens-là, qui ne savaient d'elle que ce qu'elle voulait bien leur montrer, étaient encore une fois de plus entrain de l'aduler, tandis qu'elle marchait avec lenteur pour rejoindre l'ascenseur. Elle n'était peut-être pas très démonstrative à ce propos, mais il savait qu'elle devait sûrement être la plus tordue de tout le département de ressources humaines.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans l'ascenseur, et se tourna pour appuyer sur les boutons, elle le vit enfin. Son visage sembla s'illuminer un peu plus. La brune lui fit un signe de la main, le sourire aux lèvres à quoi il répondit en levant un sourcil. Croyait-elle vraiment qu'il allait répondre ? Il l'ignora complètement, et elle eut un sourire encore plus grand, tandis que les portes de l'ascenseur se refermaient sur elle.

\- **J'arrive pas à croire qu'elle m'ait sourit,** fit la voix d'un jeune homme près de l'Uchiha. Ce dernier n'avait même pas constaté qu'il y avait maintenant des gens à ses côtés, et que d'ironie, de savoir que ces gens-là saluaient la Hyuga, lorsque son bonjour ne leur était même pas destiné.

\- **Quel bol ! Tu la connais** ?, continua une autre voix.

\- **...Evidemment**. Uchiha aurait parié que cette phrase-ci n'était que mensonge.

\- **Tu me filerais son numéro ?**

\- **Et puis quoi encore ?**

Le brun se racla la gorge, attirant enfin l'attention des jeunes gens sur lui.

\- **M... U...chiha** , bégaya l'un d'entre eux.

\- **Vous ne croyez pas que vous avez mieux à faire ?**

\- **Evidemment** , et ils coururent presque pour s'éloigner de leur chef hiérarchique.

Sasuke secoua la tête et retourna dans son bureau. D'une certaine façon, il avait l'impression que cette journée, ne commençait pas si bien que ça.

(***)

Et ça continuait à aller de travers. A treize heures, il n'arrivait plus tellement à rester concentré plus de cinq minutes. Lorsque son ventre se mit à gronder, mécontent d'avoir été privé de petit déjeuner, l'Uchiha donna raison à la parole « ventre affamé n'a point d'oreille ». Suite donc à un tel refus de son cerveau d'obtempérer, il se décida finalement à se mettre quelque chose sous la dent. Il prit son téléphone fixe, et appela celui de son secrétaire par intérim, mais ce dernier ne décrochait pas. Suigetsu était de toute évidence habitué à voir son supérieur sauter ce repas, et était donc parti se restaurer sans l'en avertir. Après tout, c'était l'heure de sa pause. Poussant un soupire d'agacement, l'Uchiha se murmura à lui-même « plus que trois semaines à tenir, et Juugo reviendra enfin ».

Sasuke sorti de son bureau, et prit l'ascenseur pour se rendre au rez-de-chaussée. En passant devant le distributeur, il renonça à se payer un sandwich, et décida finalement qu'une simple boisson énergisante ferait l'affaire. Au moment où il attrapait la canette entre ses mains, il entendit des voix provenant du couloir voisin. Il n'y prêta pas tellement attention, jusqu'au moment où il reconnut la voix d'une certaine personne.

\- **…Vous seriez libre ce soir ?**

\- **Ce soir ? Je ne le sais pas encore, peut-être. Pourquoi ?** répondit cette voix si familière.

Et pour s'assurer qu'il s'agissait bien d'Hinata il s'approcha, et lorsque les deux jeunes gens furent en vue, il vit de manière assez claire, ce jeune homme –qu'il ne connaissait pas- embrasser à la va vite la brune.

\- **Pour ça,** vint sa réponse à la question **. Pensez-y**. Et l'instant d'après, il s'en allait. Le brun fronça les sourcils, tout d'un coup, il voyait noir.

Hinata fit un sourire à Sasori au cas où il aurait l'idée de se retourner, et lorsqu'il fut assez loin pour ne pas la voir, elle se massa rapidement les lèvres. Elle ne s'y attendait pas, à celle-là. Et quel baiser ! Il lui était rentré dedans, en cognant contre ses dents, ce qui était encore douloureux. Elle se passa sa langue sur ses dents. Heureusement qu'elle avait une bonne raison de continuer. Et puis, de toute façon, même sans raison c'était toujours agréable de voir à quel point les hommes lui étaient faciles à manipuler.

La brune se retourna, ayant en tête de rejoindre son département situé aux étages du dessus, mais à peine fut-elle tournée, qu'elle tomba nez à nez avec Sasuke. Et l'Uchiha semblait bien en colère. Qu'est-ce qui l'avait mis dans un tel état cette fois ? La comptabilité de la société ? C'était dans ce genre de moment, qu'elle trouvait formidable, le fait que leur relation fût encore un secret pour tout le monde : elle n'avait pas à lui demander ce qui n'allait pas ou à se soucier de chacun de ses sauts d'humeur. D'ailleurs, l'Uchiha était assez peu agréable comme ça en temps normal en colère, c'était juste… l'enfer. Alors, elle avait bien pour idée de passer près de lui en l'ignorant, faisant fi de ne pas l'avoir vu. Mais de toute évidence, il n'était pas de cet avis. A peine était-elle à côté de lui, qu'en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallu pour le dire, elle se retrouva dos au mur, ses lèvres collées contre les siennes. Ce n'était pas un baiser adorable ni romantique. On aurait presque dit qu'il voulait la punir. Il n'avait aucune finesse, c'était presque… bestial.

Mais Hinata n'était pas quelqu'un qui se laissait faire aussi facilement. Elle lui mordilla la lèvre inférieure, le forçant à ralentir à son rythme. Posant délicatement sa main droite sur la joue du jeune homme, elle passa l'autre dans ses cheveux de jais, et se colla un peu plus à lui. Leurs langues ne se faisaient plus la guerre, c'était plus doux, plus sensuel, comme une caresse. Ils avaient vaguement été au courant d'un objet qui touchait le sol : l'Uchiha venait de laisser tomber sa cannette pour passer ses doigts dans les cheveux de la jeune femme. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace d'agressivité dans cet échange, et Hinata fut celle qui rompit le baiser.

\- **Qu'est ce qui te prend ?** demanda-t-elle légèrement à bout de souffle, le sourire aux lèvres. Il fronça de nouveau les sourcils.

\- **Je croyais que c'était exclusif** , ignora-t-il sa question, rageant contre lui-même de ne jamais avoir le contrôle absolu de son corps lorsque cette femme était dans les parages. Qu'aurait-il fait s'ils avaient été vus ? Et puis, où était passé sa colère, il suffisait qu'elle le touche et il ne se reconnaissait plus lui-même. Une vraie sorcière. Une sorcière qui aimait jouer avec ses nerfs, vu son sourire satisfait.

La Hyuga comprit, vu le reproche du brun, qu'il avait été témoin de l'échange entre elle et son collègue –elle refusait d'appeler ça un baiser.

\- **Ah, mais nous le sommes,** sourit-elle énigmatique, lui tapotant délicatement la joue de la main droite avant de se coller plus à lui, se hissant sur la pointe de ses pieds malgré ses talons –le brun la dépassait toujours d'une bonne tête, pour lui murmurer délicatement aux oreilles : **Je suis à toi toute entière.** Et elle mordilla le lobe de son oreille. Le brun prit de court, elle pu facilement se défaire de lui, et eu un sourire, lorsqu'il mit la main sur la moitié de son visage, dont elle devinait les rougeurs. Il devait sûrement être entrain d'imaginer des choses auxquelles il ne devrait pas être entrain penser, durant l'après midi, s'amusa-t-elle à spéculer. Elle embrassa la paume de sa main, et lui souffla son baiser, les lèvres étirées en un sourire des plus joyeux. Et après, elle courut vers l'ascenseur, retournant ainsi à son poste, sans offrir la moindre explication.

(***)

Lorsque vint dix-sept heures, tout le monde était libre de rentrer chez soi. Comme elle pouvait s'en douter, Sasori vint jusqu'à son bureau.

\- **Alors, tu y as réfléchi ?** Demanda-t-il à la Hyuga qui rangeait déjà ses affaires. La brune lança un regard furtif par-dessus l'épaule du roux, et vit Temari qui lui faisait signe du pouce. Elle sourit.

\- **Oui,** répondit-elle, terminant de ranger et se levant pour faire face au jeune homme. Elle se leva, sourire séducteur aux lèvres, et de son index droit, dessina une ligne droite par-dessus la veste du roux, qui n'arrêtait pas de la dévorer du regard.

\- **Et alors,** déglutit-il, les joues en feu, tandis que le regard percant de la Hyuga ne le lachait pas d'une seconde. C'était vraiment une femme à couper le souffle.

\- **Et, ...** elle souleva ses deux mains au-dessus de sa tête, **je dois avouer que si tu t'entrainer un peu pour mieux embrasser, je reconsidèrerais sérieusement l'idée de sortir avec toi. Mais là...** Elle abaissa sa main gauche et caressa la joue du jeune homme de la droite, avant d'y apposer un baiser. **Ne m'en veux pas trop.**

Elle prit son sac et s'en alla, laissant le jeune homme complètement rouge. Il avait posé sa main sur l'endroit où il avait reçu la bise, un sourire béat.

\- **Je m'entrainerais** , Hinata l'entendit-il crier, tandis, qu'elle saluait Temari et rejoignait l'ascenseur.

Loin de rentrer comme elle venait de le dire à la blonde, la brune se dirigea quelques étages au-dessus, s'arrêtant à celui du département des finances. Ses talons résonnaient sur le sol carrelés, vide de monde. Tous étaient rentrés, ...enfin, tous, sauf une personne, elle en était certaine.

Elle entra sans toquer, et pour sûr, il était là, derrière son ordinateur à écrire Dieu sait quoi. Il lui accorda seulement un tier de seconde d'attention, avant de retourner à ses écrits, comme si elle n'était pas là. La brune sourit. Au moins pour une fois, il ne lui avait pas demandé de confirmer que personne ne l'avait vu, c'était déjà ça. Elle prit place dans le fauteuil en face de celui du maître des lieux.

Elle s'installa confortablement, retirant ses talons, et se massant la plante des minutes. Quelques minutes passèrent, et le brun restait toujours muet.

\- **J'aidais une amie.** Dit-elle enfin, comprenant bien que ce n'était pas lui, qui parlerait le premier. Il ne lui accorda même pas un regard. **Cet après-midi, avec Sasori, je n'essayais pas de te tromper... Tu veux bien laisser cette machine deux secondes.** Il n'en fit rien. **Très bien** , murmura la Hyuga, sachant qu'elle avait sans doute mérité ça. **C'est l'ex de Temari, j'étais supposé le distraire le temps qu'elle se débarrasse de quelques vidéos compromettante qu'il avait d'elle dans son téléphone.**

\- **Compromettante,** répéta-il soudain avec intérêt, délaissant enfin son clavier **.**

\- **Tu sais,** sourit-elle **, le genre de vidéo que les ados se cachent pour voir. A minuit. Quoiqu'il en soit, ils ont rompus il y a six mois, et maintenant elle est attirée par quelqu'un d'autres, mais n'osait rien faire, parce qu'au moment de leur rupture, Sasori l'avait menacé. Il avait dit qu'au moment où elle le remplacerait, elle verrait ces images sur le net.**

\- **Elle aurait pu aller voir ton chef de section, ou la police** , reprocha-t-il.

\- **Elle n'aurait pas aimé être le centre d'attention. De toutes les façons, c'était sans doute des paroles dites juste sur le coup de la colère. Sasori n'est pas m échant, et je le vois mal être entrain de...**

\- **C'est ce qu'ils disent tous,** coupa-t-il, **avant de se retrouver découper en rondelle et jeter dans les tréfonds de la mer.**

\- **...Et c'était nettement plus drôle tu ne crois pas ?**

Il fronça les sourcils, lui lançant un regard furieux. Evidemment, qu'elle l'avait fait pour s'amuser et non pas par volonté réelle d'aider une amie. Elle savait l'effet qu'elle pouvait avoir sur les gens, et de toute évidence, ça lui plaisait énormément.

\- **Tu es une femme dangereuse,** lui dit-elle.

Elle sourit, décroisant les jambes qu'elle avait tantôt croisées, pour en changer les positions.

\- **Et ce n'est qu'aujourd'hui que tu le remarques ?**

\- **J'espère que ça t'a tout autant amusé de l'embrasser.** Et pour lui, la discussion était close, vu qu'il retournait aussi tôt après à son clavier.

Le sourire d'Hinata s'étira un peu plus. Pour quelqu'un qui au départ ne voulait absolument pas sortir avec elle, il en faisait une tête. Et pour quoi ? Parce que quelqu'un avait eu le malheur de l'embrasser. D'ailleurs, elle refusait d'appeler ça un baiser. Un baiser n'était pas censé faire aussi mal, et surtout pas aux dents. La brune observa un instant le dehors, le soleil tirait déjà sa révérence, et vu la manière dont son petit ami gardait les sourcils froncés, il n'était pas prêt de rentrer. Difficile de trouver quelqu'un d'aussi accro à son boulot !

\- **Il ne sait pas embrasser du tout.** Essaya-t-elle de le tempérer, n'aimant pas tellement l'idée de rester plus d'heures qu'il ne fallait dans ce bâtiment. **Il m'a fait mal aux dents.**

\- **Ca te servira de leçon.**

\- **Vraiment, et toi alors, c'était quoi ce baiser dans le couloir. Qu'est-il advenu de « séparer vie professionnelle et privée » ?**

Elle se leva et contourna son bureau Elle tira un peu plus vers l'arrière la chaise roulante de l'Uchiha, de sorte à créer un espace entre lui et son ordinateur et elle en profita pour s'assoir sur ses cuisses..

\- **Nous sommes au bureau.**

\- **Je t'en prie, presque tout le monde est rentré et quand bien même, j'ai fermé la porte tout à l'heure.**

Il avait encore sans doute l'intention de protester d'avantage, mais aussitôt ouvrait-il les lèvres, que la brune les lui volait d'un baiser. Lentement, elle redescendît vers son cou, laissant des milliers de baisers tout le long, tout en retirant sa veste. Il avait l'intention de résister. De se faire la voix de la raison mais bien vite ses barrières cédèrent, et il sentit son propre corps le trahir. Il passa ses doigts dans les cheveux de la brune, la langue de cette dernière courant sur son cou, faisant monter d'avantage la température de son corps. Loin était le décor, l'état des comptes de la société. Il n'y avait plus qu'elle et lui. Un sourire s'immisça sur les lèvres de la jeune femme lorsqu'elle sentit le désir contre elle. Elle était bien la seule à le mettre dans un tel état, en si peu de temps.

\- **Ton corps est toujours aussi loquace** , se moqua-t-elle, desserrant sa cravate. Et elle reposa une nouvelle fois ses lèvres sur son cou, tout en déboutonnant sa chemise. Il la souleva, et se leva de son fauteuil. D'une de ses mains, il fit glisser tous les documents à gauche de son bureau de travail, et y coucha la brune, qui se mit à rire de la fougue de son amant. Il retira sa cravate, le regard brulant de désir.

\- **Dans ce cas, il te parlera à n'en plus finir.**


	2. La sadique

_J'ai l'avenir gravé dans ta main, j'ai l'avenir tracé comme tu l'écris_. **Emmanuel Moire.**

Sasuke jeta une fois de plus un coup d'œil à sa montre, avant de l'abaisser sur la table, pianotant machinalement des doigts contre la surface en bois. Elle était en retard, une fois de plus. Elle faisait toujours ça, arriver quinze ou vingt minutes après l'heure convenue. Et dans ces moments, il se demandait ce qui le faisait rester avec cette femme.

C'était elle qui avait fait le premier pas, et tous les autres qui suivirent d'ailleurs. Ils s'étaient rencontrés par hasard, un soir, alors que le brun était resté tard au bureau. Il faisait ça assez souvent, mais il ne pensait pas que d'autres aussi. A ce moment là, il avait été surpris, de ne pas être le seul à utiliser l'ascenseur. Il ne l'avait pas vraiment détaillé, ni accordé plus d'attention que ça. Il n'avait alors qu'une idée : rentrer se reposer. Quelque part, au cours du trajet, tous deux enfermés dans la petite cellule, elle entama une conversation. Elle se présenta comme faisant partie du département des ressources humaines, lui-même il faisait partie de celui des finances, mais n'avait pas livré cette information-là à cet instant précis. Et à vrai dire, il avait ignoré la jeune femme tout le long, la laissant parler dans le vide. Même lorsque l'ascenseur s'ouvrit ou qu'ils sortirent du bâtiment. Elle salua le gardien, tandis que lui, continua tout droit sa route, se dirigeant vers le parking.

L'air était lourd d'humidité, et l'idée de se retrouver trempé ne l'égayait pas tellement. Il n'avait pas alors pris conscience que la jeune femme le suivait. Il ne s'en rendit compte que, lorsqu'une fois installé dans sa voiture et prêt à la démarrer, la portière du côté passager s'ouvrit, et sans plus de cérémonie ni d'explications, la brune entrait, et fermait derrière elle.

\- **Qu'est ce que... ?** Il était sidéré par une telle audace. Elle lui fit un beau sourire en guise de réponse.

\- **Vous n'alliez tout de même pas me laisser rentrer sous la pluie ?** Fit-elle d'une voix faussement outragée.

\- **Veuillez descendre mademoiselle,** répondit **-** il catégorique.

Mais elle n'en fit rien, et pendant vingt minutes, ils étaient restés là, le brun sortant des mots de plus en plus froids, à la limite insultants, pour que la brune descente, et elle, elle répondait gentiment, sans jamais perdre son sang-froid, le sourire ne décollant jamais de ses lèvres. On aurait dit une de ces hôtesses de l'air, qui, quoiqu'il arrive, affichait ce masque de béatitude et de tranquillité, quelques soient les circonstances.

Ils n'avaient même pas remarqué que la pluie avait commencé. Mais le tonnerre qui gronda le leur rappela. Et satisfaite, la brune pointa du doigt la pluie torrentielle au travers du pare-brise.

\- **Voilà, il pleut maintenant. Si vous aviez encore espoir que je puisse sortir, veuillez reconsidérez, je vous prie, il en est hors de question.**

L'Uchiha inspira longuement, et expira, essayant de se calmer. Il n'avait jamais, tout le long de sa vie, songé à frapper une femme mais là, il en approchait dangereusement.

\- **Très bien** , s'était-il résigné. **Et où habitez-vous ?**

Tout sourire de l'avoir remporté, elle lui répondit, et il avait fallu que s'eut été à l'opposé de sa direction à lui.

\- **Ne faites pas cette tête,** devina-t-elle ses pensées. **Laissez-moi à l'arrêt de bus en bas du carrefour, ca ira.**

Il n'avait pas répondu, et s'était contenté de démarrer la voiture. Une fois arrivé en bas du carrefour, il avait d'abord garé sa voiture, attendant patiemment qu'elle descende sous la pluie battante. Mais, de la voir mettre sa veste au-dessus de sa tête pour couvrir sa tête, il renonça soudain à cette idée, et coupa court aux aurevoirs de la brune en démarrant de nouveau sa voiture, et prenant le virage opposé à la direction de sa maison.

\- **Donc, au final** , constatât-elle, **vous allez me déposer chez moi !** Une fois sa surprise passée, elle lui fit un sourire, réarrangeant sa veste sur elle. **Vous voyez que vous êtes sympa quand vous le voulez.**

Il ne lui avait pas répondu, se contentant de conduire. Bientôt, ils arrivèrent devant le chez elle. Elle louait un appartement à quelques pâtés de maisons des locaux de la société où ils travaillaient tous les deux.

\- **Merci. Vraiment.**

\- **Ne montez plus dans la voiture d'un inconnu la prochaine fois,** se sentit-il obligé de préciser. **Cela pourrait être un tueur en série.**

\- **Nous sommes collègues,** le contredit-elle vite fait, comme si cela expliquait ses agissements. **Dites, vous avez une petite amie ?**

\- **Pardon ?**

\- **Vous voulez sortir avec moi ? Je vous aime beaucoup.**

Sa réponse avait été catégorique, ne laissant nulle place au doute : non, et ensuite il avait roulé jusqu'à chez lui. S'il croyait que sa froideur l'avait désenvouté, il comprît vite son erreur, car dès le lendemain, elle retrouva son nom, son adresse et tout ce qu'il avait refusé de communiquer de par lui-même. _Après tout_ , lui avait-elle dit, lorsqu'il avait été choqué de la voir en face de son bureau, _nous travaillons dans la même société, à quelques étages l'un de l'autre seulement._ Et par la suite, elle commença ses éternels avances.

Sasuke avait beau la repousser de toutes ses forces, elle revenait toujours à la charge, comme si l'échec de la veille n'avait jamais existé. Il s'était plusieurs fois demandé ce qu'elle lui trouvait. Certes il reconnaissait qu'il n'était pas un homme repoussant, loin de là, mais de là, à tous ces extrêmes ? Le plus étonnant sans doute, était qu'elle parvenait à ne pas le laisser respirer, tout en ne laissant pas les autres le deviner. Elle s'arrangeait toujours à trouver une raison valable d'être avec lui en public, se comportant de manière très respectable. Et en privé, elle n'arrêtait pas de parler avec beaucoup de sous-entendus, de débarquer à l'improviste chez lui avec un dîner, d'envahir son dimanche avec des gâteaux, de perturber ses séances de sport dans son club où elle s'était récemment inscrite, ... en gros de le rendre dingue.

Lorsqu'il avait enfin fini par dire oui, à un dîner et à tout ce qu'elle demandait, c'était avec la certitude qu'elle se lasserait vite. Que ce n'était que le plaisir de la chasse qui l'animait. Mais, maintenant, sept mois après ce premier oui, il y avait dans son appart, plus de vêtements de la jeune femme que de siens –et ils n'avaient même pas encore emménagé ensemble. Il n'osait pas imaginer ce que ce serait si une telle idée lui venait.

En général, celles qui se déclaraient à lui et avec qui il acceptait parfois de sortir, ne l'aimaient que pour une certaine période : jusqu'à ce qu'elles se rendent comptent que son travail passait toujours avant le reste. Il n'hésitait pas à annuler de rendez-vous à la dernière minute, s'il trouvait être en retard par rapport à un de ses rapports, il n'avait pas de scrupules à ne donner aucun signe de vie durant des semaines entières, voire des mois, à quitter le pays pour une mission, n'informant que par e-mail son départ. Les longues conversations téléphoniques où chacun se disputerait qui devrait raccrocher en premier n'étaient absolument pas son truc. Sasuke n'avait pas l'intention de faire quoique ce soit pour changer sa manière d'être, et cela valait aussi pour sa relation présente avec la Hyuga. Soit elle l'acceptait, soit elle aussi, y mettait un terme.

Du moins c'était censé être comme ça il y a quelques mois encore. Mais maintenant, seul dans un des coins du restaurant, attendant l'arrivée de la jeune femme, il se demandait si ça l'était toujours. Pour une raison ou pour une autre l'idée que cette relation se termine n'était pas plaisante. Qu'est-ce qui la rendait si particulière ? Son physique ? Pourtant, certaines des précédentes femmes avec qui il était sorti, n'avait pas grand-chose à lui envier. Sa personnalité ? Il était assez partagé sur ca. Elle pouvait être à la fois agaçante et amusante. Le sexe ? C'est sûr qu'avec elle, ce n'était jamais ennuyeux, et même s'ils le faisaient assez souvent, il se sentait également bien en sa présence lorsqu'ils ne faisaient que s'assoir et parler. Son côté fleur bleue ? Certainement pas, il n'était même pas sûr qu'elle en ait un. Elle lui avait dit un jour que la raison pour laquelle elle avait tellement voulu sortir avec lui, était parce qu'il l'avait déposé chez elle, et ne s'était pas seulement contenté de la laisser à l'arrêt de bus, sous cette pluie battante. Plutôt que romantique, il songeait qu'opportuniste lui allait mieux.

Lorsque la Hyuga arriva enfin, elle lui fit un sourire, le saluant brièvement, avant de remercier le serveur qui l'avait accompagné. Pas un instant, elle ne s'attarda à lui faire des excuses, se plongeant directement dans le menu, prétextant une faim de loup. Sasuke tendit sa main sur la table, voulant, l'espace d'un instant, toucher la peau douce et délicate de sa compagne, pour s'assurer qu'elle était bel et bien là, qu'il ne rêvait pas, que son attente n'avait pas été vaine. Mais, au moment où le contact devait se faire, il se rétracta rapidement, se demandant ce qu'il advenait de lui, pour tolérer aussi facilement les agissements de la brune.

Loin de se rendre compte des tourments de celui en face d'elle, Hinata lui proposait gaiement des plats, lui demandant par ci par là son avis. Elle avait l'air à son aise, heureuse, et Sasuke se demandait si tout allait réellement bien. Le brun avait toujours agit librement, en se fichant pas mal de ce que pouvait penser sa petite amie du moment. Et on aurait dit que là, c'était à son tour, de subir les agissements égoïstes d'une personne à laquelle il ne pouvait au fond, pas en vouloir. Oh, maintenant comme il le ressentait, comme il avait mal. Un sentiment qu'il refusait de nommer forçait de toute évidence une place dans son cœur, et il se trouvait parfois à se demander si la Hyuga ne sortait pas avec lui pour lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce pour toutes ces femmes qu'il avait faites pleurer sans une once de remords.

(***)

\- **Tu n'as pas dit un mot de tout le trajet** , se plaignit finalement Hinata, lorsque le brun gara sa voiture près de l'immeuble de la brune.

La Hyuga ignorait ce qui se passait avec l'Uchiha ce soir : il avait été étrangement distant, et après quelques réponses monosyllabiques, il avait fini par ne plus prendre part à la conversation dut tout au tout, et elle se sentait maintenant assez idiote de parler dans le vide... Et qui plus est, il continuait à l'ignorer.

\- **Le traitement du silence ? Vraiment ? On peut savoir ce qu'il y a ?**

\- **On en reparlera demain.** Au moins il sortait enfin de son mutisme, mais sa réponse était loin de satisfaire son interlocutrice.

\- **Je ne bouge pas de là.**

\- **Hinata** , dit-il lentement, son intonation sommant l'obéissance, mais la brune se contenta de croiser ses pieds. Elle avait dit qu'elle ne bougerait pas, alors elle ne bougerait pas.

Sasuke alluma le moteur de sa voiture. Hinata faisait toujours la forte tête, refusant de descendre. Le brun démarra son engin et conduisit jusqu'à son appartement, le trajet s'effectuant dans un silence total. A l'arrivée, l'Uchiha sorti, ne se préoccupant plus de l'autre occupant de son véhicule.

\- **Je connais le chemin tu sais** , railla-t-elle en lui emboitant le pas, sentant sa colère monter d'un cran à chacun des pas qu'elle effectuait.

Il arriva à son étage, ouvrit la porte, et la fermât derrière lui. Hinata laissa échapper un juron. Elle posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte, inspira profondément pour se calmer et ouvrit finalement. Avec Sasuke, mieux valait choisir ses mots : en général elle pouvait deviner à quoi il pensait, mais parfois aussi, -comme en ce moment-, elle ne savait pas sur quel pied danser. Etait-ce là l'annonce d'une rupture ?

\- **Sasuke** , prononça-t-elle plus doucement, en ouvrant la porte, mais contrairement à ce qu'elle croyait, il n'était pas à proximité. Il n'était ni dans le salon, ni dans la cuisine non plus. Après quelques minutes, elle entendit l'eau couler, et décida finalement qu'il prenait une douche.

S'il croyait se débarrasser aussi facilement d'elle, il ne pouvait pas avoir plus tort. La brune déposa son sac à main sur un des canapés du salon, et parti attendre le brun dans sa chambre. Enlevant ses talons, elle s'assit sur le lit, en position de lotus, les sourcils froncés. Il était hors de question qu'il dorme sans avoir dit tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

Il finit par sortir quelques minutes plus tard, et entra dans la chambre, une serviette sur la tête, se frottant frénétiquement les cheveux, tandis qu'il ne portait que le pantalon de son pyjama. Le brun l'ignora complètement, balança la serviette dans son placard –ce qui en soit montrait bien qu'il était en colère, considérant à quel point il était consciencieux de ses affaires habituellement-, et il se coucha de l'autre côté du lit trois places, se couvrant de la tête au pied. Hinata n'en revenait pas.

\- **Et tu vas juste dormir comme ça !**

Elle fronça les sourcils et s'approcha de lui, le secouant frénétiquement. Cela finit par l'irriter, et il se découvrit, s'assit et la foudroya du regard.

\- **Quoi** **?** Grogna-t-il.

\- **Comment ça quoi ? C'est à toi que je dois le demander. Quoi ? Tu veux rompre, c'est ça ? Si c'est le cas, dis le clairement au moins.**

\- **Moi ? Rompre ?** Il croisa les bras **: je te renvoie la question, tu veux rompre ?**

\- **Pardon ?** Demanda la brune, ne comprenant plus vraiment le sens de la conversation.

\- **Pas une fois**. Et lorsqu'Hinata souleva les sourcils, ne comprenant pas, il s'expliqua **. Pas une fois, tu n'as été à l'heure. En sept mois, et presque chaque semaines de diner, pas une fois, tu n'as été à l'heure à aucun des rendez-vous, même pas à ceux que tu as fixé.**

Hinata le regarda longuement, semblant le détailler comme si c'était la première fois de sa vie qu'elle le voyait. Pour Sasuke, on aurait dit, qu'une deuxième tête venait de lui pousser, tellement le regard de la brune paraissait ne pas le reconnaître.

\- **C'est toi, qui veux d'une relation secrète je te rappelle** , s'énerva-t-elle finalement à son tour, lorsqu'elle sorti de sa transe **. Je m'assure juste qu'elle reste secrète.**

\- **On peut savoir quel est le rapport ?**

\- **Je demande toujours d'entrer par la porte de services, pour ne pas être vu, et ce n'est pas toujours évident de convaincre le staff que je ne désire que passer, sans voler quoique ce soit, ou poser une bombe en cachette.** D'après l'expression sur son visage, il ne comprenait toujours pas. Elle soupira, sentant sa colère s'envoler avec son souffle. **Tu sais que la plupart de nos collègues préfèrent diner au restaurant que de rentrer manger chez eux ? Si à chaque fois, après t'avoir vu entrer, ils me voient suivre, tu ne crois pas que ca va un peu foutre en l'air la partie secrète de cette relation ? Je veux dire, tu choisi toujours des restaurants où on peut manger en paix sans être vu, mais tu ne t'es jamais soucié de l'entrée. Si on entrait ensemble, ça gâcherait un peu tout non ?**

Sasuke fronça les sourcils. Il comprenait le fil de pensée de la brune, mais avait tout de même du mal à croire que ce n'était que ça, qui l'empêchait d'être à l'heure.

\- **A chaque fois ?** Fit-il dubitatif, et il la vit sourire.

\- **Peut-être ai-je, une ou deux fois** –il leva un sourcil- **ou même trois fois** , céda-t-elle en roulant des yeux, **fait exprès de venir en retard. Ton expression quand tu attends est**... elle sourit **, on dirait que tu vas tuer quelqu'un, et au moment où j'entre dans ton champ de vision, ton aura meurtrière disparait, et on dirait presque tu t'illumines. C'est bien de se savoir désirer tu sais.**

\- **Ouais** , la foudroya-t-il du regard **. On en a parlé, maintenant, laisse-moi dormir**. Il se coucha de côté, et se couvrit, présentant son dos à la brune.

\- **T'es fâché** ? Demanda-t-elle.

Bien sûr qu'il était en colère, songea-t-il. Il détestait être pris pour un idiot, et si elle croyait que leur petite causerie l'avait apaisé, elle se trompait lourdement, il n'en ressortait que plus en rogne. Et il avait assez de rancune en lui pour lui en vouloir pour les deux semaines à venir.

Hinata sourit. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il était donné de voir Sasuke bouder, et elle voulait bien reconnaître cette fois ci, être responsable de son mécontentement. Mais elle n'en était pas agacée non plus. Elle préférait nettement se disputer que d'ignorer un problème. La jeune femme passa sa main droite dans les cheveux du brun, appréciant le contact. Ils étaient encore humides, humidifiant la taie d'oreiller.

\- **J'ai envie de dormir Hinata** , se plaignit-il sans se tourner vers elle.

\- **Pas les cheveux alors** , dit-elle énigmatique, avant d'entrer sous la couverture du brun, et avant qu'il ne puisse réellement comprendre ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire, il se retrouvait à haleter, agrippant le lit des deux mains, tandis que la brune continuait ses assauts sur son corps.

\- **Hi..na...ta,** essaya-t-il de protester, mais bien vite, il était pris de tressaillement. Il fermât les yeux, sentant son corps, une fois de plus le trahir, et n'en faire qu'à ses désirs.

Cette femme le rendait fou. Lui, celui qui faisait peu0r à tous ses collègues, était réduit dans les bras de cette femme à une sorte d'adolescent pré-pubère, qui ne savait pas résister à ses pulsions.

\- **Comment tu te sens** , demanda-t-elle lorsqu'elle réapparut des draps tandis qu'il s'efforçait à retrouver une respiration normale. Il avait le visage légèrement rouge, et elle savait que leur dispute n'était désormais plus d'actualité.

En voyant la jeune femme près de lui, le sourire aux lèvres, le visage rougit et les yeux ardents de désir, une vérité s'imposait à Sasuke, une qu'il niait continuellement. Et maintenant face à cette évidence, il se sentait presqu'idiot, de ne pas l'avoir reconnu, ou peut-être était-ce l'orgueil qui le lui refusait. Mais, ayant en tête qu'elle était celle qui avait fait la plupart des pas avant lui : lui demander de sortir, fixer des rendez-vous et bien d'autres, il supposa que ce pas ci, il pouvait au moins l'entreprendre avant elle. Il se devait de faire au moins un pas avant elle en quelque chose.

\- **Je crois que je t'aime** , dit-il, le souffle toujours entrecoupé, et il l'observa réagir à l'annonce. Il lui sembla qu'elle rougit encore plus, avant de reprendre le contrôle d'elle-même.

\- **Tout homme m'aimerait, après ce que je viens de faire.**

\- **Je ne parle pas de nos ébats.** Contredit-il rapidement. **Je te parle de toi, de moi, et de notre relation. C'est à mon avis, ce qui se rapproche le plus de l'amour, que toutes les autres relations que j'ai pu avoir avec d'autres femmes.**

Il n'y avait que Sasuke pour parler d'autres femmes, alors qu'il faisait une déclaration d'amour, songea la brune.

Elle sourit, et il sembla au brun qu'elle ne le prenait pas au sérieux. Elle posa ses lèvres sur son cou, commençant à susurrer tendrement, ravivant de nouveaux ses plaisirs enfouis.

\- **Un amour fou, charnel** , commenta-t-elle finalement, et loin de réjouir son amant, cela lui fit l'effet inverse. Il était sérieux, et elle, elle croyait que non. En temps voulu, il rectifierait ce doute.

De son pouce et son index, il prit le menton de la jeune femme, et rapprocha délicatement son visage du sien, et prit possession de ses lèvres. Elle avait encore son goût sur ses lèvres.

\- **Je t'aime** répéta-t-il. **Vraiment.** Etant donné que la jeune femme avait ses jambes d'une part et de l'autre du jeune homme, sa robe de soirée lui était remontée aux cuisses. L'Uchiha la lui ôta sans problème, déposant tes baisers sur son cou, redescendant jusqu'à la vallée de sa poitrine. La brune poussa un soupir lorsqu'il mordilla tendrement l'une de ses tétons à travers le tissu de son soutien. Elle sentait son corps s'enflammer. **Absolument.** Il dégrafa le sous vêtement qui le gênait, et prit directement en bouche le bout de chair, tandis qu'il caressait l'autre de la main, devenant dur sous ses mains expertes, témoin du désir grandissant de la jeune femme. **Indéniablement.** Il remonta vers son cou, le lobe de son oreille, et elle tourna la tête pour lui présenta ses lèvres, qu'il prit avec passion. Il sembla au jeune homme voir perler des larmes dans ses yeux, lorsqu'elle parla.

\- **Très bien dans ce cas.**

Et avant qu'il ne puisse lui dire qu'il voudrait savoir ce qu'elle pensait de lui, elle l'avait de nouveau enjambé, et en un mouvement, joignit leurs corps, qui n'en faisait plus qu'un désormais. Il ne pouvait plus réfléchir clairement, et décida de tout bonnement arrêter de réfléchir, et se satisfaire du moment, du rythme qu'imposait son amante.


	3. Appartements

« _Je t'aime non seulement pour ce que tu es mais pour ce que je suis quand nous sommes ensemble._ » **Roy Croft**

\- **Uchiha, tu n'as plus de lait** , cria la femme qui squattait chez lui.

Sasuke ne fit aucun mouvement, espérant l'espace d'un instant que, comme par magie, elle s'arrêterait là, mais c'était mal connaitre la Hyuga. Bientôt, elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, le visage froncé, criant de plus belle.

\- **Sasuke, tu m'entends ? Tu n'as plus de lait.**

\- **Ok** , murmura-t-il entre ses couvertures. **J'en achèterai une fois debout.**

\- **C'est ce que t'avais dit dimanche dernier également, et regarde** , **où nous en sommes maintenant,** secoua-t-elle le carton vide en face de lui, mais il n'ouvrit même pas les yeux pour le voir. **Debout.**

Sasuke tira le drap, se couvrant la tête. Il s'était couché à quatre heures et demie, souhaitant absolument terminé un rapport, et en toute honnêteté, il ne se voyait pas se lever avant midi. Si Hinata voulait du lait qu'elle en achète elle-même ou attende d'ici quatre heures de temps.

\- **Si nous étions dans mon appart,** l'entendit-il de nouveau malgré sa couverture, et il souhaita en cet instant disposer de bouchons d'oreilles, **il n'y aurait pas de problème, mon frigo est plein à raz-bord. Mais non, il faut toujours que tu nous conduises chez toi. Je vais te dire, c'est de la-**

\- **Pitié Hinata** , murmura-t-il.

Couvert comme il l'était, il ne vit pas la brune rougir. Sasuke n'était pas quelqu'un qui implorait, jamais –en dehors du lit, évidemment. Il devait vraiment avoir sommeil ou avoir reçu un fort coup sur la tête pour être en train de le faire.

\- **T'as de la chance d'être canon** , se reprit-elle avant qu'il ne le constate.

Elle déposa la bouteille de lait vide près de la porte à même le sol, et vint prendre place sur le lit du brun. Sasuke soupira d'aise en sentant les bras de la jeune femme l'enlacer. Cela signifiait _enfin_ la fin de ces déboires, et il pourrait retourner sans plus de perturbations de la part Hyuga dans les bras de Morphée.

\- **Ouais, je remercierais mes parents plus tard.**

La brune se contenta de sourire.

Lorsqu'il se leva quelques heures plus tard, elle était complètement endormie, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Il songea un instant se pencher sur elle et apposer une bise sur sa joue, avant de se reprendre. Ce genre de pensée signifiait certainement qu'il n'était pas encore réveillé. Ca ne pouvait être que cela. Il était Sasuke Uchiha et Sasuke Uchiha ne ressentait jamais, le besoin d'embrasser une femme endormie, _jamais_. Et c'est donc dans l'espoir de mieux se réveiller qu'il s'étira et se leva du lit, entrant directement dans ses toilettes pour prendre une longue douche bien _froide_.

Et tandis que l'eau ruisselait sur ses cheveux et son corps, le brun essaya d'analyser leur relation. A quand remontait la dernière fois où il avait dormi tout seul sur son lit, il ne s'en souvenait même plus. S'ils ne dormaient pas dans son appart à lui, alors, ils étaient chez elle –et ces derniers temps c'était plus chez lui que chez elle. A vrai dire, il avait l'impression qu'elle avait déjà aménagée : d'ailleurs il se demandait s'il n'y avait pas plus de fournitures appartenant à la brune dans cet appart que les siens. Bizarrement, cette réflexion ne le gênait pas plus que ça et pour être tout à fait honnête, il ne voyait pas tellement l'intérêt pour la jeune femme d'avoir son propre appart, vu qu'elle passait la plupart de son temps dans le sien. C'était juste des frais plutôt inutiles : le loyer et les factures. Ils pouvaient très bien se contenter d'un seul appart-

\- **Tu aurais pu me réveiller** , coupa la voix de la jeune femme en entrant dans la petite pièce. Sa voix était un peu rauque et il devinait d'où il était ses cheveux en bataille.

Il entendit le bruit d'une fermeture éclair, quelques frottements de tissus, et l'instant d'après, elle tirait la vitre de la douche.

\- **T'es encore entrain de te laver avec de l'eau froide pas vrai ?** Elle n'attendit pas qu'il lui répondît et tendit sa main pour sentir la fraîcheur du liquide. Cette eau n'était pas froide, elle était gelée !

Elle était encore entrain de parler, sans doute de lui reprocher quelque chose –de ne pas avoir utilisé le système de chauffage peut-être, mais il ne l'écoutait plus, n'arrivant pas à décoller ses yeux du corps de cette femme. Savait-elle à quel point elle était belle ? Imaginait-elle l'état dans lequel par sa seule présence elle pouvait le mettre ?

Hinata ferma les yeux et franchit le pas qui la séparait de l'eau qui coulait, s'agrippant à Sasuke. Elle poussa quelques cris, sentant la fraîcheur de l'eau agresser son corps encore tout chaud, qui venait juste de sortir des draps.

\- **C'est pas vrai, c'est pas vrai, c'est pas vrai** , commença-t-elle à chantonner plus fort qu'elle ne l'avait cru, enlaçant le jeune homme pour qu'il partagea avec elle un peu de sa chaleur. Mais il était aussi froid qu'un glaçon. **Ferma-la, ferme-la** , ordonna-t-elle aussitôt en se détachant de lui. Valait mieux ne pas mourir de pneumonie maintenant. Il arrêta l'arrivée de l'eau en riant aux éclats, tandis que sa petite amie essorait ses cheveux qui la faisait trembler. **J'arriverai jamais à te comprendre** , grelotta-t-elle. **Comment peux-tu te laver avec une eau pareille, et chaque matin en plus** **!**

\- **La baignoire est à ton entière disposition, tu sais,** dit-il, le sourire toujours aux lèvres.

Elle fronça les sourcils avant de claquer la langue. Ce n'était pas tellement comment elle voyait prendre sa douche il y a quelques heures. Maintenant qu'elle y pensait elle aurait dû la prendre lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée la première fois. Elle aurait été beaucoup plus chaude. Mais en même temps...

\- **Ca n'aurait plus tellement d'intérêt,... l'idée était de partager ton bain, pas de me laver toute seule.**

Sasuke la regarda un instant, plutôt surpris, tandis qu'elle refermait la baie vitrée qu'elle avait tantôt oublié de fermer et se passait du savon sur le corps. Il repensa à toutes ces fois où elle s'était glissée dans son bain. A chaque fois elle se plaignait, mais le lendemain, elle revenait à la charge –mis à part les jours où il prenait son bain à cinq heures du matin : ces jours là, elle préférait nettement la compagnie de son drap et de son lit douillets.

Et maintenant qu'il se penchait sur la question du pourquoi, il réalisait également qu'il n'avait jamais partagé son bain avec elle. Hinata aimait prendre de longs bains chauds et la baignoire était assez grande pour les accueillir tous deux. Mais elle les prenait après être revenu du travail et y restait une heure entière, voire deux heures ou même plus et lui, il n'avait pas _tant_ de temps à perdre. Il aimait s'occuper de ses dossiers à la maison à ces heures là.

Une gifle à l'avant-bras le fit sortir de ses pensées, et son corps mouillé fut plus sensible et rougit aussitôt, dessinant distinctement la silhouette des doigts fins de la Hyuga.

\- **Aouw** , fit-il en massant l'endroit.

\- **Ca fait cinq minutes que je te parle** , sourit-elle en constatant qu'elle avait frappé plus fort qu'elle ne l'avait souhaité. Et le visage un peu perdu de Sasuke face à ce qu'elle venait de faire la rendait soudain toute gaie, c'était comme s'il l'invitait à se moquer de lui. **Mon pauvre chou** , feint-elle l'inquiétude tout en massant l'endroit, mais ses yeux pétillants de malice et ses lèvres qui menaçaient de s'étiraient en un sourire contredisaient sa voix, **je voulais juste attirer ton attention**.

Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent Sasuke comprit vite qu'elle se moquait de lui

\- **Toi** , commença-t-il, et elle ne put plus résister et éclata de rire.

Voulant lui rendre la pareille, il tourna le robinet et elle qui était au centre de la cage de douche reçut l'eau froide de plein fouet. La brune poussa un cri et se mit à sautiller et danser sur place, et se fut au tour de Sasuke d'éclater de rire. Elle voulut fermer l'arrivée de l'eau, mais il la retint immobile facilement. Et son corps auparavant glissant de par les faits du savon, était, avec l'aide de l'eau, beaucoup plus facile à maintenir.

Elle était toujours là, au centre de la presque pluie, et lui juste devant elle, la retenant fermement. Le jeune homme la dépassait d'une bonne tête et cela lui donnait une sorte d'air supérieur que la jeune femme n'aimait pas tellement, mais contre lequel elle ne pouvait rien faire. Elle haletait et ne se dandinait plus, s'habituant lentement à la température de l'eau qui coulait sur elle, tandis qu'elle remarquait le regard plus fixe et plus sombre que lui offrait son compagnon.

Elle avait l'air, du point de vue de l'Uchiha d'une sirène. Si les nymphes aux longs cheveux avaient ne serait-ce que la moitié de la beauté de la Hyuga avec ses cheveux bleus nuits qui lui collaient à la peau, alors il comprenait très bien qu'elles puissent être ensorcelantes. L'avait-elle ensorcelée lui aussi ? Cela se pourrait bien, et loin de trouver l'idée désastreuse il l'accueillait avec euphorie.

L'intensité avec laquelle il la fixait était telle que la jeune femme en avait presque le souffle coupé.

\- **Tu as toute mon attention** , lui dit-il dans un micro-sourire, son regard ne quittant pas une seconde des yeux, tandis que ceux de la Hyuga s'abaissait lentement sur sa bouche parfaite.

\- **Oui,** essaya-t-elle de se rappeler ce qui la préoccupait il y a quelques minutes... **Je me demandais si**... le visage du brun s'approchait de plus en plus. Ou était-ce plutôt le sien ? Qu'importe, la distance se réduisait et malgré la fraîcheur de l'eau, elle sentait son corps s'enflammer. **Tu sais...** leurs souffles s'emmêlaient et sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure dont elle-même avait de la peine à discerner les vocables, **le savon...**

Sasuke n'entendit pas la fin de la phrase, celle-ci perdu quelque part dans l'air, tandis que leurs lèvres se joignirent. D'abord tendrement, doucement, et bien vite le baiser fut plus agressif, plus urgent. La brune passa ses bras derrière la tête de l'Uchiha, ébouriffant ses cheveux et s'agrippant à lui comme s'il eut été une bouée de secours.

L'eau coulait-elle toujours ? S'était-elle arrêtée ? Elle ne saurait le dire, toute chose autre que l'Uchiha était relayée au second plan. Et lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que s'était lui qui menait la danse, elle décida de varier les choses. Elle sauta sur son torse, et par reflexe, il la stabilisa en la retenant par une main. La brune enroulant ses longues jambes autour des hanches, ses bras autour de ses épaules, avant de reprendre leur baiser.

Elle ne se rendit compte de son erreur de calcul que quelques secondes plus tard, lorsqu'il la colla contre le mur. Au contact inattendu avec la dalle froide, elle griffa le dos de son amant de surprise. Ce dernier poussa un grognement, puis l'instant d'après captura ses lèvres, redescendit sur son dos, le mordillant, suçant, avec la claire intention d'y laisser un suçon. Bloquée entre le mur et l'Uchiha, elle n'était pas plus aux commandes de la situation qu'elle ne l'était il y a quelques minutes.

Elle poussa un soupir lorsqu'il toucha un endroit particulièrement sensible et se dit que pour une fois, elle n'allait peut-être pas s'acharner à savoir qui cèderait en premier. _Elle serait sage_. Sasuke poussa un soupir rauque en sentant les ongles de la jeune femme griffer son dos de manière plus profonde. _Ou peut-être pas._

Ils sortirent finalement des toilettes plus d'une quarantaine de minutes plus tard, tous deux entourés de serviette : celle de la Hyuga la couvrait du buste aux mi-cuisses, tandis que l'Uchiha avait attaché la sienne à la taille. Hinata tenait une deuxième serviette avec laquelle elle s'essorait vigoureusement les cheveux, tout en cherchant partout dans la chambre sa bouteille de lait de corps.

\- **Tu devrais essayer de regarder au salon, tu te promènes partout avec quand tu l'as en main** , suppléa le brun qui se dirigea aussitôt vers ledit endroit.

La sonnerie du téléphone de la jeune femme retentit, et elle prit l'objet qui était posé au chevet du lit.

\- **Allô, Hanabi,** décrocha-t-elle après avoir lu l'identifiant **... attends, ...je l'ai laissé à l'appart, ... Ok, pas de problème,... à d'ici quelques minutes alors.**

L'Uchiha refit son apparition à ce moment-là, et souleva un sourcil à son égard.

\- **C'était qui ?** Demanda-t-il finalement lorsqu'il comprit que la télépathie n'était pas quelque chose qu'ils pouvaient utiliser. Elle sourit.

\- **Serait-ce de la jalousie ?** Taquina-t-elle en prenant le lait de toilette des mains du brun et s'asseyant sur le rebord du grand lit pour s'oindre.

Ne voulant pas véritablement se pencher sur le sujet surtout qu'il n'avait toujours pas reçu de réponse à son « je t'aime » d'il y a quelque jours, il la contredit, et elle se contenta de sourire.

\- **C'était ma petite sœur** , vint sa réponse tandis qu'elle se frottait les jambes, observant du coin de l'œil l'Uchiha s'approcher de sa penderie et en sortir ses vêtements, qu'il posa sur fauteuil non loin. Il retira la serviette autour de ses hanches, mit un boxer, son pantalon suivi. La brune, se leva et lui soutira la chemise bleue claire qu'il avait prévue mettre. **Tu ne veux pas au moins t'oindre avant ?**

\- **Avant, après, il n'y a pas de grande différence.** Elle souleva un sourcil, ne partageant clairement pas son point de vue. Pour commencer, il ne pouvait plus se oindre les jambes vu qu'elles étaient maintenant coincées dans son pantalon. Ce simple fait à lui tout seul envoyait valser sa logique

Elle reposa la chemise sur le fauteuil et s'approcha du jeune homme qui la regardait les sourcils froncés. Et elle répondit à sa mine par un sourire, et alla se placer derrière lui. La Hyuga mit de l'huile sur ses mains et entreprit de l'oindre elle-même, commençant par le dos du jeune homme, qui lui faisait face. Sa peau était encore fraiche, son dos, lui, large et musclé, ... et, elle le remarqua, avait quelques cicatrices ? Elle comprit quelques secondes plus tard que c'était ses marques de griffure à elle. Cela avait-il fait aussi mal de que cela ? La culpabilité était loin de ce qu'elle ressentait, non, loin de se sentir coupable, elle se sentait assez fière. Fière d'être la seule à pouvoir laisser de marque sur son corps. Sa main droite se pose automatiquement sur son cou à elle. Avait-il laissé lui aussi des marques ? La brune fit descendre son regard sur la vallée de sa poitrine, et y vit quelques rougeurs qui contrastaient avec la pâleur de son teint et le blanc de la serviette. Les marques étaient définitivement là, sourit-elle.

Bizarrement, l'Uchiha se laissait oindre sans rechigner, ce qui la décevait un peu. Elle n'aurait pas dit non s'il avait essayé de se débattre et qu'elle l'avait poursuivi un peu partout pour l'y obliger.

\- **Et comment va ta sœur**? entreprit-il de se changer les idées.

Elle était derrière lui et semblait se coller de manière délibérée à lui, pour oindre son torse. N'aurait-elle pas pu simplement lui demander de se retourner ? Il pouvait sentir la poitrine généreuse de la brune sur son dos, et s'il ne faisait rien pour penser à autre chose, cette serviette qu'elle portait pourrait bien se retrouver au sol en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire.

\- **Bien** , répondit sa petite amie, qui était loin de se douter de ce à quoi il pensait. **Elle doit passer à mon appartement. La dernière fois, elle avait oublié son ordinateur. Et puis,** elle ralenti ses mouvements, son regard soudain triste **il serait peut-être aussi temps que je dorme sur mon propre lit, ca fait un moment.** Les pensées de l'Uchiha devinrent subitement sobres. **Voilà, j'ai fini.** Il se retourna et prit sa main droite libre, l'autre tenant encore la bouteille de lait de corps.

\- **Ton lit ?** s'étonna-t-il, **tu ne dors pas ici ce soir ?**

Les cheveux de la brune égouttaient encore, il essuya une goutte qui se glissait le long de ses tempes tandis qu'elle fermait les yeux pour mieux apprécier le contact. Et trop vite à son gout, il retira sa main, et elle rouvrit les yeux pour voir qu'il la regardait fixement.

Elle ne voulait pas se pencher sur ce sujet, pas du tout. La jeune femme libéra donc sa main, et reparti s'assoir au bord du lit pour de nouveau appliquer le lait de corps sur elle.

\- **Non,** vint sa réponse et sans plus d'explication, elle laissa là ce sujet, tout en frottant ses avant-bras. **Hanabi est en troisième année, gestion. Plutôt brillante.** Sasuke se pinça les lèvres. Ce n'était pas de sa cadette dont il voulait parler pour le moment, mais il n'avait pas tellement l'impression de pouvoir le lui dire. Il se contenta donc de mettre sa chemise. **Je devrais te la présenter un jour,** l'entendit-elle poursuivre, et cette fois, il y avait le sourire dans sa voix. **Elle est aussi maniaque du travail que toi**. **Tu l'apprécierais sans doute-** Une pause suivie, et il se tourna vers elle. Peut-être était-ce maintenant le moment de lui dire qu'elle devrait emménager avec lui, mais le visage de la brune lorsqu'il le rencontra était emplit de surprise mélangé à du chagrin.

A peine les mots eurent-ils franchis sa bouche, que le visage de la Hyuga perdit de son éclat et ses yeux semblèrent se couvrir d'une couche de tristesse.

\- **Qu'est-ce que je raconte encore** , se reprit-elle regardant partout ailleurs sauf l'Uchiha, **évidemment que je ne peux pas te la présenter. Que je suis bête: relation secrète, personne n'est censé savoir. Ce ne serait pas une bonne idée. Surtout que ma sœur aurait un point de chantage sur moi** essaya-t-elle d'en rire. **Elle m'obligerait à faire des choses que je détesterai si elle savait... et surtout si elle se doutait que je voulais que ça reste un secret.**

Elle était clairement entrain de radoter, d'essayer de faire oublier cette idée qu'elle avait eu. Elle parlait pour ne pas lui laisser le temps de le faire, ne pas lui laisser analyser ce qu'elle avait suggéré.

Mais il le faisait, il analysait, et en déglutissait difficilement. Aucune de ses relations n'avaient autant duré, et soudain, l'idée de s'ouvrir au monde était pour lui synonyme de laisser l'avis des autres compter. Et il n'aimait pas ça, cette idée de la perdre. Il aurait aimé le lui dire, lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas prêt à la rendre publique. Il n'en avait pas envie. Il voulait la monopoliser à lui tout seul.

C'était ce qu'il voulait lui dire, c'était ce qu'il s'apprêtait à lui faire comprendre, vraiment, mais...

\- **Je te conduis** , s'entendit-il lui dire lorsqu'elle se tu enfin. Elle eut un rire nerveux, et sans doute un peu colérique aussi. Et il la comprenait parfaitement.

A mi-chemin, le brun sentit son ventre gronder. Celle assise côté passager l'entendit peut-être également, mais elle n'en fit aucun commentaire. Elle n'arrêtait pas de fixer son côté de la vitre depuis qu'ils avaient quitté l'appartement, n'essayant même pas d'engager la moindre conversation aujourd'hui. Ce qui était rare. Mais lui non plus ne disait rien. Il avait l'impression qu'elle attendait des excuses, mais il jugeait n'avoir aucune raison de s'excuser, alors il laissait cette atmosphère lourde et froide les entourer, et se concentrait sur son estomac.

Il la conduisit chez elle, sans rien dans le ventre. Il faudrait peut-être qu'il consulte son code de la route, pour être sûr et certain, qu'il n'était pas interdit de conduire le ventre vide, parce que là, il crevait la dalle. Vraiment.

Ca n'aidait pas. Il voulait pour une fois, l'entendre parler, même si elle se moquait de lui. Il lança un coup d'œil en sa direction. Elle fixait toujours de l'autre côté, l'évitant de manière délibérée de toute évidence.

Bien trop, ils arrivèrent à destination, et il se gara.

\- **On ne vient plus tellement ici** , constatât-il ne souhaitant pas la laisser partir sur cette note de froideur.

Hinata lança un coup d'œil à son immeuble et finit par se tourner vers lui. Qu'avait-elle donc aujourd'hui, ce n' était pas comme s'il ne l'avait pas prévenu dès de départ. Il voulait une relation secrète. Très bien. C'est une relation secrète qu'il aurait. Elle avait finit de se faire des films, et redeviendrait elle-même.

\- **Evidemment** , lui sourit-elle. **Tu emportes toujours des tonnes de travail chez toi, et le lendemain tu veux rentrer beaucoup trop tôt pour t'y mettre**. Elle l'embrassa et ouvrit la portière. **Et je déteste faire moi-même les courses du matin, ce qui me rappelle que tu devrais acheter ce lait avant de rentrer**. Elle mit un pied hors de la voiture et se retourna de nouveau ayant autres choses à préciser. **En fait tu devrais vraiment acheter des céréales et des fruits. Tu n'en as plus du tout.**

\- **Je le ferai, peut-être.** Elle sortit sourire aux lèvres en secouant la tête. Il ne le fera pas.

Il devait partir, mais au lieu de ça, il resta là. L'impression d'être un de ces pervers qui suivent les femmes partout où elles aillent pour leur sauter dessus lui traversa l'esprit et il la chassa du revers de la main. Il n'était pas un pervers, et la femme en question était celle avec qui il sortait. Par conséquent, il avait le droit d'être ici, raisonna-t-il. Avant qu'il ne puisse réellement trancher si une telle déduction était viable, il vit sortir de l'immeuble une fille aux longs cheveux bruns portant un pantalon jean délavé et déchiré par endroit, et un tee-shirt noir avec en son centre une tête de morte rouge. Elle avait également une écharpe bleue avec des rayures blanches et lorsqu'elle passa près de sa voiture, ses yeux nacrés lui confirmèrent ce dont il se doutait déjà : c'était la sœur de Hinata.

Alors maintenant qu'il l'avait vu, il doutait un peu qu'elle était quelqu'un de maniaque du travail, ce ne serait pas la première fois que la brune détournait la réalité mais, songea-t-il également, ne disait-on pas qu'on ne devait pas juger un livre à sa couverture. Après tout, Hinata elle-même n'était pas le reflet d'innocence qu'elle renvoyait.

Il n'avait pas quitté l'immeuble des yeux, et n'avait pas vu arriver cette jeune fille. Peut-être avait-elle attendu son aînée en face de la porte de son appartement, sans doute. Mais maintenant, elle était partie. Hinata se retrouvait seule, et avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il était descendu de sa voiture, pris l'ascenseur et se trouvait maintenant en face de la porte de son amie.

Devait-il sonner ou pas ? Elle avait dit qu'elle voulait dormir chez elle ce soir, mais n'avait rien dit le concernant. Ce n'était pas comme si elle lui avait interdit quoique ce fût non plus. Il tendit son index, et avant de changer d'avis, il appuya sur la sonnette. Quelques secondes plus tard, la brune ouvrait, pensant qu'il s'agissait encore de sa sœur.

\- **Qu'est-ce que t'as oublié cette fois** , avait-elle commencé à dire avant même d'ouvrir la porte. Et lorsqu'elle prononçait le dernier mot, elle se retrouva à fixer l'Uchiha, ce qui l'étonna de toute évidence.

\- **T'avais parlé d'un frigo rempli à raz-bord** , dit-il presqu'aussitôt ne perdant pas sa contenance, et paraissant aussi naturel que si elle l'attendait.

Elle lui sourit, et se mit de côté pour qu'il puisse entrer. Au moins elle n'était pas la seule qui n'aimait pas l'idée de dormir sans lui, songea-t-elle. C'était bon signe. Elle s'occuperait de cette histoire de relation secrète plus tard pour l'instant, elle savourerait le fait qu'il devait _peut-être_ vraiment l'aimer. L'amour d'un Uchiha était plutôt bizarre, s'il ne se manifestait que caché, mais c'était un amour tout de même et elle se contenterait pour le moment de ce qu'on lui donnait.

\- **Il est rempli à craquer** , assura-t-elle en le suivant à l'intérieur. **Et en plus ma sœur m'a apporté quelques provisions, alors tu peux commander ce que tu veux aujourd'hui, c'est moi le restaurant.**

Elle traversa son salon et entra dans la cuisine, vite suivi par Sasuke. La brune décrocha un des tabliers qui étaient accrochés derrière la porte de la pièce et l'enfila.

\- **Alors** ? lui sourit-elle en indiquant le panier de course dont elle avait vidé le contenu sur la table à découper. Et elle se mit à soulever chaque article. **Y a des spaghettis, macaroni, lasagnes, de la viande de bœuf.** Elle retourna la petite boite transparente. **Ca fait un moment que j'ai pas eu de beefsteak, ca te dirait ?**

L'Uchiha, adossé sur le plan de travail, haussa les épaules. Peu lui importait ce qu'il mangeait, du moment qu'il était en sa compagnie.

\- **Pourquoi pas** , répondit-il.

\- **Va donc pour deux beefsteaks aux frites de pommes. On fera une salade de fruit pour dessert.**

\- **Ca me va.**

La brune se mit à ranger les autres éléments non nécessaires, tandis que l'Uchiha, de son côté décrocha le seul tablier restant. Il avait l'intention de le porter, mais fit une pause, scruta attentivement l'objet en fronçant les sourcils comme si le bout de tissu venait de lui faire le plus grave des affronts, avant de se tourner vers la brune.

\- **Tu ne veux pas qu'on échange,** dit-il finalement.

Hinata qui ouvrait la boite leva les yeux vers celui qui venait de parler, avant de se moquer en comprenant de quoi il s'agissait.

\- **Et pourquoi donc, le rose te va si bien,** _ **ma meilleure femme**_.

C'était un tablier que lui avait offert Hanabi, qui elle-même l'avait eu gratuitement. Elle ne l'aimait pas particulièrement, mais l'avait gardé dans l'espoir d'un jour le faire porter à l'Uchiha, on dirait que ce jour était venu, il faudrait vraiment qu'elle songe à remercier sa soeur plus tard.

Il devait vraiment être ensorcelé, se di le brun en enfilant l'affreux _costume_ , pour aimer son rire alors même qu'elle se moquait une fois de plus de lui.

\- **Si tu ne te tais pas, je te laisse faire tout le boulot**.

Le rire de la jeune femme ne s'en fit que plus bruyant. Il secoua la tête et ouvrit le frigo pour en sortir les fruits. Caché par la portière du frigidaire, il se laissa aller, et sourit. Il était bien, là.


	4. Posséssivité

_La jalousie gouverne le monde. Sans elle, il n'y aurait ni amour, ni argent, ni société. Personne ne lèverait le petit doigt. Les jaloux sont le sel de la terre._ **Frederick Beigbeder.**

Hinata, couchée sur le lit trois places de Sasuke, lança une fois de plus son téléphone dans les airs avant de le rattraper avant qu'il n'atteignît sa figure. Elle était fatiguée d'attendre. Sûrement, à cette heure-ci, ils avaient déjà fini et le brun était en route pour son appart, pas vrai. Elle rattrapa une fois de plus l'objet et l'alluma pour en voir l'heure : vingt-trois heures deux minutes et vingt-sept secondes. Que diable pouvait-il faire ? Qui plus est, il n'avait ni appelé ni envoyé de messages. La brune se mordilla la lèvre inférieure et recommença ses lancés.

Elle détestait les jours tels que celui-ci. Ceux où le brun devait sortir sans elle. Non pas qu'il était obligé de le faire, mais Sasuke était juste Sasuke : aussi têtu qu'un Uchiha savait l'être. Huh !, il avait beau dire l'aimer, il ne démordait pourtant pas de cette idée stupide de laisser leur relation secrète. Et il espérait vraiment dans ces conditions qu'elle lui réponde ? Il pouvait toujours courir.

Sasuke ne l'amenait jamais lorsqu'il se devait d'aller quelque part avec de l'assistance. Elle n'était jamais sa cavalière, jamais celle avec qui il se montrait en public lors des diverses soirées mondaines où il était invité. Et plus ça allait, plus elle trouvait qu'elle supportait de moins en moins cette situation. Et si la politique de l'entreprise n'empêchait pas de flirter avec les gens d'autres sections, lui, il n'était visiblement pas au courant.

Ah, comme elle détestait ça !

Lorsqu'elle entendit les clés tourner dans la serrure, elle se dépêcha aussitôt d'éteindre les lumières. Au final, elle trouvait qu'elle n'avait pas du tout envie de savoir comment s'était passée sa soirée. Elle ferait certainement de beaux rêves en imaginant qu'il s'était étranglé avec quelque chose qu'il avait mangé et qu'il l'avait au final vomit sur cette blonde dont elle avait déjà oublié le nom, ou peut-être quelqu'un avait marché sur la robe trop longue de cette femme et avait par conséquent instantanément déchiré l'habit dont les coutures avaient craquées et qui s'était retrouvé en tenue d'Eve... Oui, c'était définitivement une vision des plus agréables, surtout si après elle était sortie en courant de la salle, loin, très loin, de son petit ami.

\- **Hinata** , fit la voix du jeune homme en entrant dans la pièce et l'éclairant.

La brune, couchée de profil dos à la porte, ne bougea pas d'un cil.

Face au silence de sa compagne les pas du brun se firent plus légers, soucieux de ne pas réveiller celle qu'il croyait endormie. La Hyuga sentit le lit bouger légèrement lorsque le jeune homme s'assit pour retirer ses chaussures sans doute. Elle entendit par la suite des frottements de tissus, le placard qui s'ouvrait et se fermait, d'autres frottements, et bientôt, il soulevait la couverture et se couchait près d'elle. Il s'approcha encore et encore, assez pour passer son bras par-dessus les épaules de la brune et l'accoler contre sa poitrine.

\- **Bonne nuit** , murmura-t-il tendrement, en embrassant ses cheveux, et la jeune femme faillit bien lui répondre. Il lui fallut toute sa contenance pour ne pas.

Au final, décida-t-elle en savourant la douce chaleur qui émanait de lui, ce ne serait réellement un rêve que si elle arrivait à imaginer que le brun l'amena elle pour la prochaine fois, elle et personne d'autre, et qu'il dît enfin au monde entier qu'il n'était plus accessible.

Elle n'avait pas peur de la concurrence, mais préférait nettement lorsque la concurrence avait tout de même une idée de qui elle était. Après tout, elle était Hinata Hyuga, et rien que ce nom, suffirait à éloigner pas mal de croqueuses d'homme.

Evidemment, les rêves ne se réalisaient pas. Trois mois plus tard, pour le réveillon de noël, il invitait une autre femme. Alors certes, il mettait un point d'honneur à ne jamais inviter la même femme, mais ça n'en diminuait pas la colère de la brune pour autant.

Alors, lorsque Sasori lui demanda de l'accompagner, se fut un oui presque direct qu'elle répondit. Elle n'avait pas pris conscience à ce moment-là, que le roux n'avait pas fini d'en pincer pour elle, et comment aurait-elle pu ? Elle voyait noir depuis hier la veille, lorsque son prétendu petit ami lui expliquait qu'il irait à la soirée avec... Ah, elle avait oublié le nom de sa cavalière, mais ce qui importait c'était que ce n'était pas elle.

\- **Tu sais quoi, cette règle stupide sur le toi et moi c'est exclusif, oublie ça, je pense qu'on devrait avoir une relation ouverte**. Lui avait-elle simplement répondu, en affichant un sourire bien qu'intérieurement elle bouillonnait de rage **. N'ayons pas peur de sortir avec d'autres. Après tout, pourquoi se limiter à une personne quand on peut en avoir vingt ?**

Et sur ce, elle lui avait claqué la porte au nez. Ce qui avait été le plus agaçant, était qu'il n'avait pas fait l'effort de la suivre pour s'expliquer ou s'excuser. Il était resté dans cette pièce de son appart qui lui servait de bureau et après des heures enfermées dedans, il était venu s'endormir auprès d'elle comme si tout avait été normal.

Hinata finit par éteindre son téléphone lorsqu'il sonna pour la sixième fois. Ses parents la voulaient à la maison, et elle n'était pas d'humeur ni n'avait le _temps_ de se frotter à son père ce soir. Non pas qu'ils avaient un problème, ils s'adoraient-vraiment- mais trouvaient toujours le moyen de se reprocher l'un l'autre quelque chose, et ces derniers temps, il lui reprochait de ne plus venir à la maison. Et le fait qu'il avait raison était ce qui énervait la Hyuga, ça et le fait qu'elle n'avait pas du tout, alors là, pas du tout, envie de leur dire qu'elle s'était trouvé quelqu'un, ce que sa mère devinerait en un coup d'œil. La bonne femme le devinait toujours, allez savoir comment elle le faisait.

La soirée dans la salle de bal du grand hôtel Shinobi battait son plein mais elle ne lui était pas agréable. En général, elle adorait les soirées mondaines –se mettre sur son trente un, attirer l'attention, avoir tous les regards sur elle. Et présentement également un bon nombre de personnes la fixaient : pas de là à dire _tous_ les regards, mais elle ne passait pas inaperçu et ce n'était certainement pas grâce à Sasori près d'elle. Elle reconnaissait volontiers qu'il était bel homme et qu'il avait de la prestance, mais, de lui ne se dégageait pas cette aura de confiance qu'il y avait autour de l'Uchiha. Sasuke était un homme sûr de lui et il se savait admiré. Lorsqu'il regardait quelqu'un il le fixait avec assurance, peu importait si vous étiez hiérarchiquement au-dessus de lui. Jamais il n'était nerveux. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de sasori ce soir.

Le roux bégayait légèrement lorsqu'il souhaitait engager une conversation. Même lorsqu'il lui indiquait subtilement les différents personnalités présentes dans la salle, sa voix tremblait, comme effrayée ou intimidée. Avait-il peur d'elle ? De l'opinion qu'elle pouvait avoir de lui ?

Et c'était sans doute cela qui l'empêchait de savourer pleinement cette soirée. Il n'était pas Sasuke. Car bien que celui en face d'elle ne semblait avoir d'yeux que pour elle -même lorsqu'il scrutait la salle il laissait toujours son regard se poser discrètement, il le pensait, sur elle- il n'était pas celui qu'elle voulait. Une personne, une seule hantait son esprit depuis son arrivée et elle n'arriverait à être à l'aise que lorsqu'elle l'aurait vu.

Sasori lui, sembla le faire.

\- **Je vais te présenter Sasuke** , lui dit Sasori dans un ton de confidence, et Hinata, qui avait attendu cet instant toute la soirée, en sourit de joie.

Il était plutôt normal qu'il pensa qu'elle ne connût pas Sasuke. Le bonhomme n'était pas connu pour faire ami-ami avec ceux qui ne lui étaient pas utiles. Toutes ses relations, elle le savait mieux que personne, n'étaient que des relations de travail ou des amis d'enfance. Honnêtement, elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis son arrivée, sinon elle aurait inventé une excuse pour s'approcher de lui. Mais mieux valait tard que jamais.

Il était au centre de la pièce en grande conversation avec deux personnes âgées qui ressemblaient et certainement étaient, des partenaires de la firme. Sa cavalière n'était pas loi : une brune aux cheveux mi-courts, qui de temps en temps semblait dire quelque chose lorsqu'on la fixait. Hinata et Sasori les mains bras dessus bras dessous partirent donc vers eux.

Le timing n'aurait pas pu être parfait : lorsqu'ils s'approchèrent, les deux sexagénaires se déplaçaient pour saluer d'autres personnes qui venaient de capter leur attention.

\- **Hinata** ? s'étonna l'Uchiha lorsqu'elle fut à sa hauteur. Sa surprise était telle qu'il en oubliait le lieu où ils se trouvaient.

\- **Vous vous connaissez**? s'abasourdit Sasori à son tour.

La brune eut un sourire fier. Alors comme ça il pouvait faire des erreurs sur le coup de la stupéfaction ?

\- **Bonsoir Sasuke**. Adressa-t-elle à son petit ami avec un sourire, et pour son cavalier, elle tourna légèrement la tête pour rencontrer son regard. **Je n'avais pas pris conscience que tu parlais de Sasuke Uchiha.**

\- **Parce qu'il y en a un autre dans notre entreprise**? vint la question de l'Uchiha, les lèvres pincées, clairement en colère.

Hinata sentit son cœur s'emplir d'allégresse. Comme ça il savait à quoi pouvait ressembler la jalousie au moins.

\- **Sait-on jamais, je ne saurais lister tous les employés.** Dit-elle dans un mouvement d'épaule

Sasori se sentant délaissé, se racla la gorge.

\- **Bonsoir Sasuke** , sourit-il en tendant sa main à son interlocuteur. Le brun lui rendit sa salutation, et dans un ton de plaisanterie, il continua **, je vois que je n'ai plus besoin de te présenter**. Il se tourna vers la cavalière de l'Uchiha, **mais pour par contre, je ne dirais pas non, si tu me présentais.**

\- **Sasori, Hime, Hime, Sasori**. Dit-il trop vite ne laissant pas aux deux personnes indiquées le temps de se saluer. Il ne présenta pas Hinata à sa cavalière non plus, scrutant la pièce dans le but de leur fausser compagnie. **Excusez-nous, mais nous nous devons encore de parler au directeur, j'ai deux trois trucs à lui dire.**

\- **Décompresses** , plaisanta Sasori en riant. **Aujourd'hui c'est un jour** _ **sans**_ **boulot**. Il mit un accent particulier sur le sans.

Et si la cavalière du brun le trouva assez amusant pour en sourire, l'Uchiha lui, pinça d'avantage les lèvres et fronça les sourcils. Il jeta un regard à sa petite amie qui lui fit un sourire tout en serrant d'avantage son bras autour de l'avant-bras du roux.

Sasuke ne pipa mot et s'en alla, suivi de Hime qui lui emboîta le pas après s'être excusé à sa place. Hinata n'en revenait pas. Il était parti, juste comme ça.

Combien de temps s'était-il écoulé après cela ? Elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Elle n'était pas à son aise ici. Qui plus est, elle avait sommeil. Hinata aimait être le centre d'attention, mais aujourd'hui celui dont elle voulait particulièrement attirér l'attention était celui qui choisissait de l'ignorer alors elle n'était pas tellement d'humeur à faire la fête, pas du tout.

\- **Je voudrais rentrer, Sasori.** Dit-elle finalement à Sasori lorsqu'il réapparut quelques minutes plus tard, lui qui s'était tantôt éclipsé.

\- **Je croyais que tu adorais ce genre d'endroit.** Elle sourit, elle aurait bien aimé que celui qui se rende compte de cela soit le mec qui dansait avec cette fille quelques pas plus loin.

Le roux lui expliquait quelque chose, elle ne savait pas quoi. Ne voulait pas savoir. Il s'était donné du mal tout au long de ces quelques heures qu'ils avaient partagé ensemble pour l'impressionner. Et elle lui en était reconnaissante, mais ne pouvait pas continuer à jouer les aveugles face à ses avances.

\- **Je dois être honnête avec toi**. Annonçât–elle, obtenant de lui le silence. A quel point se devait-elle d'être honnête ? Pas totalement, si ? **Je ne suis pas... Non, je ne suis plus disponible.**

\- **T'as déjà quelqu'un ?** Dit-il au bout d'un moment. Elle hocha la tête. **Et tu l'aimes** , poursuivit-il le visage triste. Il avait tant espéré lorsqu'elle lui avait dit oui pour cette soirée. Il pensait réellement avoir sa chance.

Elle eut un sourire triste.

\- **Malheureusement oui.**

\- **Je vois**.

Ce n'était pas la première fois pour elle d'éconduire les avances d'un soupirant. Mais cette fois-ci, contrairement aux autres, elle lui avait donné de l'espoir. Elle ne faisait pas ça. Ce n'était pas son genre de donner de faux espoirs. Il était vrai qu'elle titillait leurs sentiments parfois, mais pas lorsqu'ils étaient aussi sérieux que Sasori. Elle n'avait vraiment pas remarqué qu'il était aussi sérieux à propos d'elle. Sinon, jamais elle n'aurait dit oui. Et là, elle avait la gorge nouée, ne sachant trop comment il prenait la nouvelle et en même temps heureuse qu'il n'ait pas de vidéo compromettante d'elle pour la faire chanter –sait-on jamais, après de qu'il avait dit à Temari, valait mieux être sur ses gardes.

\- **Alors tu ne sauras jamais si je me suis amélioré** , interrompit-il le train de ses pensées. Hinata fronça les sourcils, loin de comprendre **. J'ai passé des heures à m'entraîner à embrasser** sourit-il, s'adossant au mur vu qu'ils en étaient juste à côté. Ils étaient dehors, la Hyuga ayant voulu prendre un peu d'air frais. **J'ai même acheté une peluche spéciale, tu aurais dû voir la tête de la vendeuse, elle me lançait un de ces regards pathétiques, je voulais devenir souris et m'enfoncer dans un trou**. Hinata éclata de rire. **Où est l'intérêt d'en vendre si on vous juge lorsque vous en achetez ?** rigola-t-il à son tour.

\- **Je suis sûre que tu t'es énormément amélioré Sasori, mais c'est une autre femme qui l'attestera j'en ai bien peur** , lui répondit-elle après avoir calmé les commissures de ses lèvres.

\- **Je te ramène ?** lui proposa-t-il au bout d'un moment après avoir fini de fixer ses yeux nacrés qui étaient beaucoup plus pétillants maintenant.

Toute la soirée, il avait attendu ce sourire-là, et il était bien heureux que ce soit lui qui le lui eusse donné. Depuis son arrivée la brune avait un regard vide, semblant chercher quelque chose ou quelqu'un ou parfois semblait triste, mais elle souriait enfin. Et c'était grâce à lui. Ca rendait toute cette soirée merveilleuse, même s'il venait d'être rejeté.

La Hyuga prit une seconde de réflexion. Etait-ce vraiment raisonnable ? Et décidant finalement qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre du roux, elle lui sourit.

\- **OK. Laisse moi juste dire aurevoir à quelques personnes** dit-elle en se tournant pour entrer de nouveau dans la salle.

Il la tira par la main à ce moment-là et l'instant d'après, lui volait un baiser. Le brun qui la cherchait depuis un bout de temps arriva à ce moment-là.

\- **Relation ouverte ?** s'éleva sa voix, brisant le baiser. **Tu as été plutôt rapide à te trouver un partenaire.**

Hinata qui venait de prendre conscience de la situation ne savait pas tellement comment se justifier. D'ailleurs devait-elle se justifier devant une tierce personne ? Et après ce qu'elle lui avait dit la veille, ce serait difficile de lui faire voir raison. Elle décida tout de même d'essayer.

\- **Sasuke, ce n'est pas**... Un seul regard du brun la fit se taire immédiatement. Ca ne servait à rien, dans cet état, il ne l'entendait certainement plus de toute façon.

Il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers les jardins de l'hôtel. Il y avait moins de convives et il avait vraiment besoin de ne pas être entouré pour l'instant.

\- **Celui que tu aimes c'est...Sasuke ?** demanda surpris Sasori. La brune lui sourit tristement en rencontrant son regard.

\- **N'en parle à personne s'il te plait** et après elle se lança à la poursuite du brun.

Elle commencerait par préciser que ce baiser n'était absolument pas prémédité, et elle s'excuserait aussi de ce qu'elle avait dit. L'idée qu'il puisse embrasser quelqu'un d'autre pour se venger d'elle lui tenaillait l'estomac.

\- **Vous n'auriez pas vu un brun passer par** là, demanda-t-elle à un couple en descendant les escaliers qui menaient vers la piscine.

\- **Il est parti dans un coin en compagnie de sa cavalière** , répondit l'homme avec un sourire plein de sous entendu, **vous ne devriez pas les suivre si vous comprenez ce que je veux dire.**

\- **Je vous comprends parfaitement** , répondit-elle amère en le foudroyant du regard, et elle accéléra la cadence. Elle n'avait pas vu Hime tout à l'heure, l'avait-elle aussi vu embrasser Sasori ?

Où diable était-il passé ? Se demanda-t-elle en scrutant le monde regroupé autour de l'énorme piscine de l'hôtel. Elle crut voir sa silhouette de l'autre côté de la piscine et se mit à courir pour le rejoindre. Elle se fichait pas mal d'être en talon.

\- **Mademoiselle, attention** , cria un des serveurs mais l'alerte vint trop tard et elle se trouva dans la piscine.

Elle se débattit pour en sortir, frappant les mains de ceux qui voulaient l'aider. Après des coups d'épaule, de pieds, elle sortit enfin, et la première chose qu'elle fit, fut de retirer ses talons, et de se mettre à courir de nouveau. Un peu loin des bords de la piscine cette fois. Tout le monde la regardait comme une aliénée mais elle n'en avait cure. Ca ne les regardait pas, ce qu'elle faisait.

Elle retourna violemment celui qu'elle avait pris pour l'Uchiha, mais elle s'aperçût que ce n'était pas lui. Elle en eut un rire nerveux, et l'homme s'excusa et se retira loin d'elle. Il devait sans doute penser qu'elle était folle. Ce qui n'était pas loin de la vérité. Elle s'était mise à s'esclaffer, s'attirant l'attention de tous.

Elle se laissa aller et tomba sur ses genoux, ses rires transformés en pleur. Sa belle robe était toute trempée, ses cheveux ne ressemblaient plus à rien, elle ignorait où se trouvait ses chaussures, et elle était là, une adulte qui pleurait autour de personnes qui semblaient avoir peur de s'approcher d'elle.

Elle n'avait pas honte, non. Elle se fichait pas mal de ceux en face d'elle c'était juste que c'était le sentiment de trop. Ces dernières semaines elle était beaucoup trop en colère, trop incertaine face à leur relation, elle avait trop peur, elle semblait appréhender quelque chose mais elle-même ne savait pas quoi. Leur rupture peut-être. Ils sortaient ensemble depuis un an, et tout allait bien, si ce n'était que c'était encore inconnu de tous. Et cette situation l'effrayait comme si quelque chose devait forcement venir gâcher son bonheur.

Des gens murmuraient autour d'elle, mais ça ne lui disait rien. Elle avait le visage dans les paumes de ses mains, se torturant à penser à ce que faisait l'Uchiha avec sa cavalière.

Elle sentit soudain des bras la porter et, elle qui voulait se débattre, fut frappée de surprise en rencontrant le visage de l'Uchiha. Il avait passé ses mains sous ses genoux et l'autre sous son dos, se fichant pas mal de l'était dans lequel elle mettait sa veste hors de prix. La colère avait disparu du visage du brun, mais elle ne pouvait pas lire son expression non plus.

\- **Je ne veux pas d'une relation ouverte** , pleura-t-elle en secouant la tête, son mascara coulant d'avantage. Son visage ne ressemblait plus à rien, elle en était sûre **. Je t'aime** , dit-elle, ne se souciant pas de ceux qui l'entouraient, mais elle ne parlait pas assez fort pour être entendu d'eux de toute façon. **Je ne veux que toi, toi et personne d'autre.**

Elle ne saurait dire quelle expression il avait. Elle ne voyait plus rien avec toutes ces larmes. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas pleuré ainsi ? Mais elle ressentit tout de même le contact des lèvres du brun sur les siennes, et lui rendit son baisés. C'était un de ceux qu'ils n'avaient pas partagés depuis un moment, doux. Il n'était pas empreint de passion ou de désirs ou de tension sexuelle. C'était un échange suave, reflétant la pureté de leurs sentiments, de leur amour.

Ses larmes salées se mélangeaient à leur baiser, mais ce n'était pas grave. Elle laissa ses mains courir dans les cheveux du brun, défaisant la belle coiffure qu'il s'était fait faire. De toute évidence, lui non plus, ne se souciait pas d'où ils se trouvaient.

Si après ca, il voulait encore que leur relation soit secrète ca allait plutôt être compliqué de convaincre tout ce mode qu'il agissait ainsi par simple devoir.


	5. Conversation téléphonique

_Tu sais mon amour, tu sais les mots sous mes silences, ce qu'ils avouent couvrent et découvrent._ **Emmanuel Moire.**

L'information s'était propagée comme une traînée de poudre. Dès le lendemain, c'était avec des tonnes de question qu'elle avait été accueillie au bureau avec une Temari lui reprochant de lui faire des cachotteries. Tout le monde savait, et le mieux dans tout ça, leur relation n'en avait pas pâtit, bien au contraire, ils étaient plus ouverts. Certes l'Uchiha ne supportait pas qu'elle l'enlaça ou l'embrassa subitement lorsqu'ils se rencontraient dans les couloirs de l'entreprise, mais quand avait-elle à jamais été quelqu'un d'obéissante ? Maintenant qu'elle pouvait le faire ouvertement, elle ne se gênait pas et à ses heures de pause, elle était là, tantôt pour qu'ils partagent un repas qu'elle aurait apporté, tantôt pour qu'elle mange tandis que lui continuait de travailler en faisant mine qu'elle n'était pas là.

Cette situation lui était beaucoup, beaucoup plus confortable. Ils n'avaient pas emménagé ensemble, n'en avait pas encore parlé. Mais rien ne pressait non plus. Toute chose se ferait en son temps et elle n'était pas pressée de quitter son appart à elle.

Les semaines donc continuèrent à passer calmement sans grands changements.

***

Elle s'ennuyait. C'était un mercredi, et elle était clouée au lit avec un rhume. Si ça ne tenait qu'à elle, elle serait au bureau, mais Sasuke avait pris les devants et prévenu ses collègues qu'elle ne se sentait pas bien. Lorsqu'elle avait protesté elle avait eu droit à "Ne propage pas ta maladie dans ton lieu de service". Et il était parti en lui laissant quelques médicaments et du lait de poule. Ce qu'elle avait plutôt vite ingurgité.

Mais à présent, elle s'ennuyait. Il était 14h, le brun ne finirait pas avant deux heures et demi et le connaissant, il ne rentrerait pas avant quatre heures non plus. Il trouverait sûrement quelque chose à faire, accro comme il l'était à son ordinateur.

Prenant le téléphone, elle eut une moue de satisfaction lorsqu'une idée germa dans sa tête. Elle composa le numéro personnel du brun. Si elle faisait celui du bureau, Juugo, sérieux comme il l'était, ne transmettrait certainement pas l'appel au brun.

***

 **\- Je suis encore au bureau, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?** Reprocha aussitôt l'Uchiha en décrochant.  
 **\- Charmant, l'accueil**. Vint la voix d'Hinata dans le combiné. Ayant le nez bouché, sa voix en ressortait plutôt aigue que la normale. **Et moi qui m'inquiétais de t'avoir refilé mon mal, je suppose que tu vas** _ **très**_ **bien.**

Sachant pertinemment que son appel n'avait rien avoir avec la moindre inquiétude, Sasuke était tenté de la contredire, mais s'il cédait à cette tentation, la discussion n'en finirait pas, et il voulait vraiment abréger, sans lui raccrocher au nez –elle n'en reviendrait que plus à la charge-.

\- **Si tu le dis** , se contenta-t-il de dire.  
\- **T'as prévu de rentrer quand ?**  
\- **Quand je terminerai ?**  
\- **Et c'est quand ça ?**

Il poussa un soupire.

\- **Hinata, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?**

Ca le tuerait d'être agréable avec une personne malade ?

\- **Je voulais** , elle scruta la pièce à la recherche d'un mensonge convaincant. Mais la seule chose sur laquelle ses yeux se posèrent n'était que le magazine ouvert sur le chevet du lit. **Du thé à la menthe** , lu-t-elle la publicité qui y était, retenant sa langue de lire la suite _un des meilleures thés du monde_.  
\- **Du thé ?** répéta-t-il incrédule, son intonation donnant l'impression qu'elle venait de demander un extraterrestre pour Noel. Elle voulait du thé et alors ? Il sembla entendre ses pensées. **Tu adores le café**. Lui rappela-t-elle. Et faisant tourner son cerveau comme un moulin, elle n'était pas à court de réponse.  
\- **Oui, mais avec mon rhume ça me gratte la gorge** mentit-elle **, ca n'a pas le même goût et il n'y a rien de pire qu'un café dénaturé. C'est un sacrilège-**

L'Uchiha s'en voulu presque d'avoir mentionné le liquide noir. Accro comme elle en était, elle ne tarissait jamais d'éloge dessus. Elle en buvait même plus que lui et les doses de caféine dans son sang était telle que même après avoir bu trois verres pleins elle pouvait se coucher aussitôt après. De ce côté-là il ne l'enviait pas, il avait trop besoin que le liquide le tienne éveillé lorsque c'était nécessaire.

Il se remit à écrire l'email qui l'occupait avant l'appel de la brune, et lorsqu'il cliqua sur envoyer, il reporta son attention sur son smartphone qu'il avait intercalé entre son épaule et son oreille, le temps de toucher le clavier. Il tint l'appareil en main, et se remit à écouter la voix de sa petite amie, digne de celle des clowns de par son rhume. Non pas qu'il lui dirait ça. Elle ne le rendrait qu'au centuple.

\- ... **et la menthe a des vertus thérapeutiques dit-on.**  
\- **Donc tu veux du thé** conclut-il.  
\- **Oui, tu serais gentil de m'en apporter.**  
\- **En dépit du fait que tu ne le supportais pas avant.**  
\- **Est-ce que je ne viens pas de te l'expliquer ?**

Il n'était pas raisonnable de contredire Hinata. Lorsqu'elle allait bien s'était déjà une corvée en soi alors lorsqu'elle était malade...

\- **Très bien** , lui dit-il, surveillant du coin de l'œil une fenêtre d'alerte s'ouvrir sur son ordinateur. **Autre chose ?**

Hinata se pinça le sommet du nez avec son pouce et son index. La conversation ne prenait pas la tournure désirée. Mais elle ferait tout et tout pour qu'elle le fasse.

\- **Un nouveau pyjama également**. Elle attendit qu'il demandât pourquoi, la question ne vint pas. Elle expliqua tout de même. **Celui que je porte est beaucoup trop chaud et beaucoup trop serré. On n'a pas idée d'avoir un pyjama serré, ça m'empêche de dormir.**

Sera-t-elle aussi pénible à chaque fois qu'elle sera malade se demanda le brun en ouvrant le contenu du mail qu'il venait de recevoir.

\- **Hinata** , voulu-t-il la couper, mais elle prétendit ne pas l'avoir entendu et continua dans sa lancée.  
\- **C'est comme cette robe d'il y a une semaine, tu te souviens ? La mauve que ma sœur m'avait donné. Elle était trop moulante, je n'arrivais même pas à marcher dedans.**  
\- **Je m'en souviens, Hinata.**  
\- **Alors tu dois aussi te souvenir que je n'ai pas pu l'enlever toute seule. Mon Dieu cette robe horrible valait une petite fortune. J'ai toujours pas pris le courage de dire à Hanabi ce qu'on en a fait. Tu t'imagines ? Et je n'ai jamais su que j'aimé autant respirer jusqu'au moment où tu l'as déchiré**

Il imaginait, il ne l'imaginait que trop bien, et son corps, de toute évidence, se remémorait de toutes ces sensations. Bon sang, il était encore au bureau ! Cette femme finirait par le rendre fou.

 _Ce souvenir était encore frais dans sa mémoire. Il venait de rentrer de bureau, ce jour-là elle devait passer la soirée avec sa sœur alors ils n'étaient pas rentrés ensemble, et ne l'ayant pas sur le dos, il avait perdu la notion du temps dans son bureau. Des gémissements provenant de la chambre avaient attiré son attention. Intrigué, il s'en était approché, et avait pu avoir sous les yeux la vision ironique d'une Hinata qui se dandinait de gauche à droite pour baisser sa fermeture éclair. Au bout d'un moment, elle s'était jetée sur le lit, se dandinant d'avantage. Avait-elle cru que couchée ça marcherait mieux ? Il s'était mis à rire, ce qui avait attiré l'attention de la jeune femme._

\- _**Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?**_

 _Elle se leva essoufflée du lit, et lui fit face. Elle mit ses mains sur ses hanches et souffla sur la mèche qui lui était tombé au milieu du visage. Sa coiffure ne ressemblait plus à rien_

\- _**Ca ne se voit pas non ?**_  
\- _**Non, ca ne se voit pas.**_  
\- _**Eh bien j'ai une sœur qui veut ma mort,**_ _se plaignit-t-elle en montrant sa robe de la main._

 _Il fit finalement attention à ce qu'elle portait. C'était nouveau, ça il pouvait le dire sans peine. C'était une robe bustier de couleur violette, moulante à souhait qui arrivait aux mi-cuisses de la brune. Elle ne laissait pas grand-chose à l'imagination. Elle était zébrée de dentelle tout au long, et de toute évidence écrasait la poitrine généreuse de la hyuga._

\- _**T'as fini de reluquer, c'est bon, tu peux m'aider ?**_

 _De toute évidence elle était à fleur de peau, mieux valait ne pas rajouter de couche._

\- _**Tourne-toi.**_

 _Elle le fit et il s'avança vers elle. Il repéra la fermeture qui était du style à se replier vers l'intérieur pour passer inaperçue._

\- _**Vous avez fait les magasins avec Hanabi?**_ _demanda-t-il tut en s'appliquant à la sortir de sa cage._  
\- _**Si seulement ! Elle m'a juste dit tadaah elle m'a fait penser à toi sœurette. Va savoir quoi dans cet affreux costume l'a fait. Elle doit sûrement manquer de sommeil la pauvre. Tu te dépêches oui,**_ _se plaignit-elle._  
\- _**C'est coincé, j'y arrive pas.**_  
\- _**Super**_ _! Elle lança ses mains dans les airs._  
\- _**Hinata ? Ca va ? T'es toute rouge.**_  
\- _**Non ca va pas**_ _dit-elle avec peine en se tournant vers lui._ ** _Ce truc me bloque la respiration depuis plus d'une quinzaine de minutes._**  
\- _**Depuis...**_ _Il laissa échapper un juron en fronçant les sourcils et s'éclipsa pour revenir quelques instants avec en main un des couteaux de la cuisine._  
\- _**N'approche pas avec cette chose.**_ _Dit sa petite amie en reculant d'un pas._  
\- _**Assieds-toi**_ _, ordonna-t-il et lorsqu'elle secoua la tête –le geste la faisant presque s'évanouir- il la tira par sa main libre et la fit s'assoir. Il mit la face tranchante de l'ustensile sur le bas de son habit, l'espace entre ses cuisses._ ** _On n'a pas idée de s'infliger ça,_** _lui reprocha-t-il._  
\- _**Cette robe coûte une fortune t'es malade**_ _? Elle tenta d'éloigner le bout de métal._ ** _crois-moi si t'avais vu le nombre de zéro sur l'étiquette tu_** _-. Tssch, fit le tissu sous le métal. Il avait déjà commencé à déchirer. Il posa le couteau de côté et termina à la main. Bien assez tôt, elle était libérée._

 _Elle inspira profondément puis expira._

\- _**Merci**_ _lui sourit-elle,_ ** _mais ma sœur va me tuer._**

 _Il ramassa ce qu'il restait de la robe dite coûteuse._

\- _**Je ne la trouvais pas belle de toute façon.**_  
\- _**Peut-être pas, mais tu la trouvais sexy. T'arrivais plus à décoller ton regard.**_  
 __  
 _Il jeta le tissu qu'il avait en main sans prêter attention à quel endroit exactement il terminerait sa course. Il fixa le visage de la Hyuga qui avait repris une teinte normale._  
 __  
- _ **T'as pas besoin d'un bout de tissu pour être sexy.**_ **_Terriblement sexy,_** _précisa-t-il en l'embrassant._  
 __  
 _Appuyant ses deux mains de chaque côté de son corps pour qu'elle n'eût aucun échappatoire–elle qui était toujours assise sur le lit. Non pas qu'elle voulait s'échapper. Elle passa ses deux mains par-dessus les épaules du brun, approfondissant leur échange. Il le rompit, pour murmurer suavement dans le creux d'une de ses oreilles._

\- _**La seule chose**_ **_que cette robe est faite de bien c'est ôter ton soutien-gorge pour moi_** _._  
 __  
 _Elle rit. Ce n'était effectivement, pas le genre d'habit qu'on portait avec un soutien, et dans le flot de tout, elle avait oublié que son torse était complètement nu, ce que, de toute évidence, son très cher amant n'avait pas manqué. Bien vite son rire se transforma en soupirs sous les mains expertes de l'Uchiha._

Il se rappelait effectivement de tout, et surtout de ce qui avait suivi. Et ce n'était pas le moment pour de telles pensées. Ni l'endroit d'ailleurs !

\- **Hinata** , dit-il le souffle entrecoupé. **Change de pyjama et va dormir** , et il lui raccrocha au nez.

Elle eu un sourire satisfait. Au son de sa voix, elle ne l'avait pas laissé de marbre. Dommage qu'elle n'était pas au bureau pour voir comment il s'occuperait de son ' _petit'_ problème. Au moins maintenant elle était sûre qu'il voudrait rentrer à la maison le plus tôt possible, après tout, il ne souhaiterait pas que qui que ce soit puisse le voir dans cet état.

\- **M. Miyamoto souhaiterait vous voir** fit la voix de Juugo dans le combiné lorsqu'il décrocha. **Dois-je le laisser entrer ?**

Le brun laissa déferler une vague d'insultes dirigées envers sa copine. Les heures restantes promettaient d'être _longues_.


	6. Retour

_A_ _ **ttention, ce chapitre contient du lémon!**_

 _Il faut de tout pour faire un monde. Il me faut toi, pour faire le mien._ **Auteur inconnu**

C'était le week-end, et il était neuf heures, presque dix. Hinata faisait de l'aérobic, tandis que Sasuke était assis sur un des canapés, son laptop sur les cuisses Lorsque la musique s'arrêta, la brune s'écroula sur le tapis, haletante.

\- **C** ' **est moi qui ai été choisi pour présenter le projet d'implantation à Kiri** , informa-t-il sans préambule. **Je serai hors du pays pendant au moins une** **semaine**.

A l'entendre, on devinerait que ce n'était pas le genre de chose qu'il disait souvent. Elle parierait même qu'il n'informait jamais ses _amies_ lorsqu'il devait s'en aller. Non pas qu'elle allait lui demander de confirmer. La Hyuga se leva et vint s'écrouler sur la place vide près de lui, le faisant légèrement bouger au passage.

\- **Tu sais que là-bas, faire du sport chaque jour est considéré comme une vertu** , sourit-elle. Il décrocha son regard de son écran et la fixa longuement. **Je t'assure** , se défendît-elle. **J'ai une amie qui y est né et si on en croit ce qu'elle raconte, plus tu es sportif et physique plus grande sont tes chances de trouver un bon emploi et de faire de bonne affaire. Le physique fait tout**.

Plutôt que de juger de la véracité de ces propos, il voulait savoir où elle voulait en venir, et il n'eut pas à se poser longtemps la question. Elle pinça son ventre à lui de la main gauche.

\- **A quand remonte ta dernière séance à la gym**? demanda-t-elle tout en tenant sa chair, ne donnant pas l'impression de vouloir la lâcher de si tôt. **Tu as pris pas mal de poids on dirait.**

\- **Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore ?** se plaignit-il en retirant la main de la jeune femme.

La Hyuga se leva et ferma le capot de la machine pour avoir toute son attention. Il se contenta de soulever un cil. La brune prit le laptop de ses genoux et le posa sur la table basse non loin. Elle mit un genou sur le canapé près de ceux de l'Uchiha et se pencha vers lui dans l'idée claire et nette de l'embrasser.

\- **Heureusement que je connais un très bon exercice physique.** Sourit-elle. Il tourna sa face de côté, évitant le contact qui se termina sur sa joue.

\- **T'es toute en sueur** , se justifia-t-il.

\- **C'est l'idée. Faire fondre la graisse.** Et elle revint à la charge.

Il réussit à se dégager sans peine d'elle et se mettre debout.

\- **Je n'ai pas un gramme de graisse en surplus dans le corps** s'outra-t-il, se dirigeant vers la petite table. Il avait effectivement arrêté ses séances de jogging mais en aucun cas, cela ne faisait de lui un ventru. En aucun cas. **Et va te laver avant de tremper mes coussins.**

La brune qui s'était de nouveau assise et se délectait du déni de son petit ami se leva d'un bond.

\- **Excellente idée** cria-t-elle presque en sautant sur lui. Ne s'attendant pas au contact, le jeune homme perdit l'équilibre et ils tombèrent tous deux sur le tapis moelleux, Sasuke en dessous.

\- **Qu'est-ce que tu-**

\- **Portes moi** le coupa-t-elle. **Je ne pense pas pouvoir faire un pas de plus. Et puis, tu as besoin de sport, que tu le reconnaisses ou non.**

\- **Je n'ai pas à –**

Elle le réduit au silence par un baiser

\- **C'est un tapis tout** **neuf** grogna-t-il.

\- **Raison de plus pour aller dans la salle de bain** , chuchota-t-elle au creu de son oreille.

Il aurait aimé dire qu'il avait pris sa douche il y avait pas longtemps de cela, mais il savait très bien qu'elle ne lâcherait pas l'affaire pour autant. Il roula et changea leur position, lui dessus, elle dessous, et en profita pour se lever.

\- **Waah** , cria la brune de surprise lorsque la minute d'après il la portait sur son épaule comme un vulgaire sac de patates. **Sasuke, qu'est-ce que tu fais,** se plaignit-elle en remuant pour se dégager **ce n'est pas** \- Whack fit la main de Sasuke en rencontrant son postérieur et elle couina de surprise.

\- **Arrêtes de gigoter,** lui dit-il, fermant la porte de la salle de bain derrière eux **.**

Si c'était un homme des cavernes qu'elle voulait, c'était un homme des cavernes qu'elle aurait.

Le voyage qui au départ devait durer une semaine s'allongea bien vite et bientôt ce fut un mois plein. Ils communiquaient de temps en temps par vidéo conférence, mais voir le brun en chair et en os et le voir à travers un écran étaient deux choses complètement différentes.

Cela devait bien représenter leur plus longue séparation depuis qu'ils avaient commencé à sortir ensemble il y a un an et demi. Hanabi, qui ne trouvait jamais sa sœur à l'appart lorsqu'elle partait lui rendre visite, avait finalement eu l'adresse de l'Uchiha où elle était présentement avec son aîné, en compagnie du meilleur ami de Sasuke, Naruto.

Lorsque Sasuke l'avait officiellement présenté à Naruto, la première chose qu'il lui ait dite avait été, « _Je savais que c'était toi. Le bougre d'imbécile ne voulait rien dire, mais je savais. Il pensait vraiment pouvoir me cacher qu'il voyait quelqu'un_ ? ». C'était un jeune homme de bonne compagnie, très drôle. C'était à se demander ce qu'il faisait avec un ami tel que l'Uchiha. Quoiqu'il lui ait renvoyé la question lorsqu'elle s'était présentée après lui avoir dit.

« _Vraiment ? Tu m'aurais rendue une fière chandelle si tu le lui avais fait remarquer au lieu de me laisser me cacher dans le placard à chaque fois que tu venais. J'avais des envies de meurtre à ton égard_ ».

Et après s'être esclaffé, il lui avait demandé ce qu'elle faisait avec un type aussi coincé que son ami.

« _Dommage que tu aies été frappé par la grosseur de sa tête et aies voulu enquêter pour en savoir plus. Tu sais, si aux séances de gym dans lesquelles tu le suivais tu t'étais arrêté une seconde de le fixer, tu aurais vu le canon_ –il se désigna lui-même des mains- _qui était juste à côté_ ».

« _Vraiment dommage pas vrai_ , lui avait-elle répondu dans un sourire. »

Ils étaient tous trois au salon à se regarder un bon film, Naruto venant de rompre et ne souhaitant pas rester seul, Hanabi venant dire coucou à sa sœur, et Hinata ne voyant pas d'inconvénients à avoir de la compagnie. Ils visionnaient le dernier _mission impossible_ , Naruto l'ayant acheté avant de venir. Hanabi qui ne l'avait pas encore vu était toute joie. Et pour Hinata, c'était un film d'action, alors évidemment, elle était partante.

Engouffré comme ils l'étaient dans l'intrigue, aucun ds trois n'entendit la serrure tourner, et le nouvel entrant dû se racler la gorge pour avoir leur attention. Action qu'il fit deux plus, la deuxième fois avec plus de vigueur, pour pouvoir élever sa voix au-dessus du son de la télé.

\- **Sasuke** , dit Naruto le premier. **T'es rentré vieux**. **Alors c'était comment** ?

Le blond avait détaché son regard une seule seconde seulement de l'écran, et après avoir reconnu son ami l'avait reposé dessus. Clairement, il ne se souciait pas du tout, de comment avait été son voyage.

Hanabi elle, ne fit même pas semblant. Elle avait observé du coin de l'œil le nouvel arrivant, dont la venue soudaine l'avait légèrement effrayé. Mais une fois l'hypothèse d'un potentiel danger levé, elle avait aussitôt reporté son attention sur Tom Cruise. Il n'y a qu'Hinata qui s'était levé. Elle avait pris sa mallette des mains.

\- **Alors, ton voyage ?** Demanda-t-elle poliment, évitant de le toucher. Elle ne saurait ce qui arriverait si elle le faisait.

\- **Ca s'est bien passé.** Il desserra sa cravate, se dirigeant vers la chambre, la brune lui emboita le pas. **Et devines quoi** , lui dit-il tout en retirant sa veste. **Personne ne m'a fait de remarque sur mon physique.**

Elle sourit tout en rangeant la mallette de son petit ami. Cette histoire l travaillait encore ?

\- **Je te fais quelque chose à manger ?**

\- **Je ne dirais pas non**. Il s'était assis sur le lit, délassant ses chaussures. **Je n'ai rien mangé depuis hier la veille.** Il retira le pied droit. Il se mit à délasser la deuxième **. Je n'avais qu'une chose en tête : rentrer. Crois-moi si j'avais su que c'était pour tomber sur ces deux là, il indiqua le salon de son pouce, j'aurais pris mon temps.**

\- **Chut** lui dit-elle l'index sur la bouche, ils peuvent t'entendre.

\- **J'espère bien** ! Il retira le deuxième pied.

Il se mit à déboutonner sa chemise, et elle sorti aussitôt. Autrement, elle n'aurait pas été capable de sortir si elle était resté quelques secondes de plus.

\- **Tu rates la meilleure partie du film** la prévînt Naruto lorsqu'elle traversa le salon pour rejoindre la cuisine. **Laisse-le se débrouiller tout seul et viens te rassoir**.

Le brun ayant de toute évidence entendu son meilleure ami se chargea de répondre et de menacer de manière non subtile de botter le derrière de son ami et le mettre à la porte lui et son maudit film. Et là, ce fut au tour de Hanabi de défendre Tom cruise. Hinata atteignit les cuisines le sourire aux lèvres.

Après avoir changé de vêtement et en porté des plus décontractés, il partit rejoindre la brune à la cuisine. Elle avait mis un tablier et découpait des tomates.

Ce n'était pas les retrouvailles, qu'il avait en tête, pas du tout. Et il savait qui il devait blâmer : les deux squatteurs qui avaient l'un comme l'autre les yeux scotchés à l'écran. Squatteur ou pas, il voulait la prendre dans ses bras, pas un jour ne s'était passé sans qu'elle ne fusse dans ses pensées. Il s'approcha.

\- **Hinata** , murmura-t-il.

Ayant fini de découper, elle déposa son couteau et rencontra le regard ardent du brun.

\- **Un mois** , dit-il.

\- **Un mois** répéta-t-elle. Il s'approcha d'avantage, rendant l'espace entre eux nul.

\- **Et je n'ai même pas droit à un câlin ?**

\- **Sasuke** , prevint-elle. S'il la touchait, elle ne répondrait plus de rien. **C'est une très mauvaise idée.** Dit-elle en pensant à leurs invités.

\- **Un baiser** , dit-il en se penchant vers elle.

\- **Un seul** , précisa-t-elle en s'approchant à son tour.

Et leurs lèvres se touchèrent, douces, chaudes. A peine un baiser fragile comme s'ils essayaient de se reconnaître. Et bientôt l'échange fut plus profond, plus passionnel, plus langoureux. Et c'était toujours le même baiser, lorsqu'il la porta et la posa sur le plancher de l'évier soulevant la robe qu'elle portait, plaçant de côté son sous-vêtement.

Et c'était encore le même baiser qui continuait à l'infini tandis qu'il libérait son membre et remplaçait le bout de laine par sa virilité. Avait-elle été celle qui l'avait positionné, avait-ce été lui, peu importait. L'instant d'après il était en elle.

C'était le même baiser, bien que maintenant seuls le bout de leurs lèvres se touchaient tandis qu'il commençait de longs va et vient grognant et elle haletante. Un plaisir dont il avait été privé depuis si longtemps. Là, l'un dans les bras de l'autre ils se sentaient tellement complets. Et à mesure que le plaisir augmentait, Sasuke se dit qu'il n y avait pas d'autre endroit au monde où ils voudraient retourner que les bras de cette femme, et il approfondie de nouveau leur baiser. Tellement de sensation. Bientôt, Hinata cria son orgasme dans la bouche de celui qui le lui procurait. Il accéléra la cadence, elle rompit leur baiser, mordit son épaule à travers sa chemise pour étouffer ses gémissements. Ca ne fit que l'accélérer d'avantage. Toujours de plus en plus vite, urgemment. Un deuxième orgasme pour la brune et elle mordit plus fort, l'entrainant avec elle. Elle mit sa main sur sa bouche tandis qu'il grognait son orgasme à lui, se déversant en elle.

Ils haletaient tous les deux, reprenant leur souffle.

\- **Un baiser ?** demanda Hinata en descendant de son perchoir.

\- **Il faut être deux il me semble pour danser le tango** , se défendît-il, réarrangeant ses habits

\- **Hinata** ? cria sa sœur lorsque le film finît. **Tu veux de l'aide ?**

\- **Moi je ne dirais pas non à un verre de jus** , cria Naruto

\- **Je crois qu'il serait temps de sortir avant de commencer un tout nouveau baiser** , sourit-elle.


	7. Visite Parentale 1

Le choc avait été si grand qu'elle avait laissé tomber son verre de vin sur sa robe en soie couleur lavande. Sa robe préférée. Mais sur le coup, cela sonnait comme quelque chose de trivial, et la conversation lui sembla mille fois plus importante. Un moment ils étaient paisiblement entrain de parler de leur visite à son frère aîné et l'instant d'après il lui sortait qu'il voulait faire la connaissance de ses parents?

\- **Et on peut savoir d'où vient cette idée?** Rît-elle nerveuse, en se levant, pour passer de l'eau froide sur la tâche.

Et malgré la contenance, dont elle voulait faire preuve, son petit ami n'était pas dupe. Il se leva lui aussi et la suivi à la cuisine.

\- **Ca ne serait que justice, t'as rencontré les miens la semaine dernière je te signale.** Il fronça les sourcils, se sentant assez insulté qu'elle puisse vouloir garder leur relation secrète aux yeux de ses parents. Ce stade-là n'était-il pas déjà dépassé ou se vengeait-elle sur lui, pour avoir lui-même au départ voulu la garder secrète ?

\- **Mais ce n'était absolument pas voulu**. Lui fit-elle remarquer, prenant une petite nappe et la passant sous l'eau pour la mouiller. Elle s'appliqua ensuite à la frotter sur la tâche au niveau de sa cuisse gauche **. On était parti rendre visite à Itachi, j'étais loin de me douter qu'on y rencontrerait tes parents.**

\- **Vu l'aisance avec laquelle tu leur parlais, on n'aurait pas dit.**

Ça l'avait d'ailleurs un peu irrité, qu'elle puisse se familiariser aussi rapidement avec sa famille. D'une certaine façon, il aurait voulu qu'elle soit plus nerveuse face à eux. Et c'est plus par envie d'égaliser les scores qu'il voulait rencontrer sa famille, que par envie réelle de leur présenter le petit ami qu'il était.

Elle avait beau frotter, l'horrible tâche ne s'en allait pas, et au contraire, s'étalait encore plus. Elle soupira et lança le bout de tissu sur le plan de travail avant de s'y adosser et faire face à l'Uchiha.

\- **Ta mère est une personne avec laquelle il est facile de communiquer, et ton père donne l'impression de ne pas trop se mêler de tes affaires et d'accepter tes choix, à vrai dire** , Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieur **c'est Itachi qui m'a rendu nerveuse avec ses questions dignes d'une belle-mère. Il a un complexe ou-**

\- **Que dirais-tu de ce week-end ?** La coupa l'Uchiha, ne voulant visiblement pas s'éloigner du sujet : rencontrer les parents d'Hinata.

Elle se pinça les lèvres et se dirigea au salon, et tout en rangeant plats et verres, elle lui répondit.

\- **Je ne crois pas qu'ils seront là. Ils sont partis à ...** Elle mit les couverts dans l'évier.

\- **A ?** demanda l'Uchiha. Elle haussa les épaules.

\- **Rendre visite à quelqu'un.** Elle aurait bien voulu en dire plus mais aucun mensonge ne lui venait. **Tu ne voudrais pas parler d'autre chose ?** Finit-elle par demander en repartant au salon, lingette en main, dans l'intention de nettoyer la table basse où s'était déversé le reste du liquide.

En un coup, il n'y avait plus rien. Elle se retourna pour repartir aux cuisines et jeter le bout de papier, et failli lui rentrer dedans. Il la talonnait de trop près.

\- **Et de quoi d'autre voudrais-tu parler** , questionna-t-il en grinçant des dents.

De toute évidence, il n'était pas prêt à lâcher le morceau. Et dire que c'était censé être une soirée romantique ? En quoi parler de ses parents était-il romantique ?

Elle laissa tomber la lingette à même le sol, et s'approcha de lui, sourire au coin.

\- **Je ne sais pas,** elle mit ses mains sur son visage **, de ce que tu voudras, autre que ça.**

Il n'était pas d'humeur pour être séduit, alors là, pas du tout. Mais il joua le jeu, et la laissa l'embrasser. Elle avait encore sur la langue le gout de vin, celui qu'elle venait de boire. Il remarqua son téléphone à quelques pas d'eux, sur le grand canapé et l'appareil serait plus expressif que sa détentrice songea-t-il.

Il la porta et elle eut un sourire satisfait, croyant sans doute avoir déjà gagné, mais c'était mal le connaître. Il la coucha sur le canapé, l'embrassa et lorsqu'elle s'y attendait le moins, prit le téléphone tout près et retrouva dans ses contacts le numéro d'Hanabi et lança l'appel.

\- **Quoi? Tu comptes appeler mes parents là?** Sourit-elle. Il sourit à son tour et mit sur haut-parleur, le temps qu'elle reconnaisse l'appelé, avant de changer de mode par la suite.

\- **Allô ?** La brune reconnu immédiatement la voix de sa cadette.

\- **Hey** , cria-t-elle en se mettant debout à son tour pour arracher l'appareil mais le brun la tenait à l'écart sans grand effort.

\- **D'après ta soeur, tes parents sont chez eux** , informa-t-il une fois l'appel terminé. **Alors, tu leur annonce notre arrivée, ou je demande à ta soeur de le faire le plus tôt possible ? Hinata ?**

Elle s'était rassise, le fixant d'un oeil meurtrier. Il avait besoin qu'elle soit coopérative, alors à son tour, il essaya de la calmer par la séduction, mais elle évita son baiser.

\- **Si tu veux y aller, libre à toi de le faire, mais moi je n'y mettrais pas les pieds.** Il soupira et s'assit près d'elle.

\- **On peut savoir ce que je suis pour toi exactement ?** Ça n'avait plus rien avoir avec son égo. En ce moment, il doutait véritablement de l'affection de la jeune femme à son égard. **Juste des colocs, qui font un peu trop souvent une partie de jambe en l'air?**

Parce que certainement, si elle le considérait véritablement comme son petit ami il n'y aurait pas de souci à ce qu'il se présente à sa famille, si ? Ils sortaient ensemble depuis presque deux ans. Cela voulait surement dire quelque chose !

Malgré sa colère, Hinata ressentit la peine dans sa voix, cela lui rappela ses propres craintes il y a de cela quelques mois.

\- **Non, bien sûr que non**. Elle changea de position, de façon à le regarder droit dans les yeux, seul son pied droit touchait le tapis. **Je t'aime, je t'aime vraiment**. Ils ne se le disaient pas assez, mais peut-être devraient-ils commencer à le faire. **Et je suis sérieuse dans cette relation. C'est juste que,** elle fit des gestes incohérents avec ses mains avant de pousser un très long soupire. **Le problème c'est mon père.**

\- **Quoi, tu penses qu'il ne va pas m'aimer?** Demanda-t-il avec toute cette arrogance et suffisance qu'il pouvait avoir.

\- **Bien au contraire** , soupira-t-elle de nouveau. **T'es** _ **tout**_ **ce que mon père veut pour ses filles : brillant, intelligent, t'as un boulot stable,** Elle lança ses mains en l'air. **Et tu n'es même pas vieux.**

Sasuke leva un sourcil, ne comprenant pas vraiment le fil de pensée de sa petite amie.

\- **Tu as honte de moi, parce que je représente le gendre idéal?** Tenta-t-il de suivre.

\- **Je n'ai pas honte de toi**. Rectifia-t-elle. **Disons s juste que la dernière fois que mon père et moi, nous avons parlé de mariage, je suis sortie furieuse de la pièce, en lui disant que j'allais me chercher tout le contraire de ce qu'il voudrait. Il est tellement saoulant, prétendant me connaître mieux que moi-même.**

Ah, maintenant, tout devenait beaucoup plus clair.

\- **Et bien sûr** , acheva-t-il pour elle, **ton orgueil t'empêche de reconnaître qu'il avait raison.**

\- **Cache ta joie, tu veux.**

\- **Et puis, qui a parlé de mariage**? la taquina-t-elle **. Tout ce que je dis, c'est que tes parents doivent tout de même savoir que leur fille est en relation avec quelqu'un depuis presque deux ans aujourd'hui.**

Mais la brune ne l'écoutait déjà plus, ayant pris son téléphone et... lançant un appel ?

\- **Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?** Demanda-t-il juste pour en être certain. Elle n'allait tout de même pas...

\- **J'appelle mon père.**

\- **A cette heure ci?**

Appeler Hanabi à pareil heure passait encore, la jeune femme elle ne se gênait pas pour téléphoner à trois heures du matin parfois si elle avait quelque chose à demander. Aucune délicatesse, et de toute évidence, c'était quelque chose qui coulait dans la famille.

\- **Quoi? Il n'est que vingt deux heures. Et puis comme ça, on est sûr qu'il sera là si on doit y aller le week-end**.

Le téléphone étant sur haut-parleur, Sasuke pu facilement discerner la voix de la personne à l'autre bout du fil.

\- **Hinata, ne me dit pas que t'en encore saoule et que tu m'appelles pour me narguer.** Et ça ce n'était que sa manière de saluer !

L'Uchiha rit aux éclats, et la brune quant à elle fronça les sourcils et ôta le mode haut-parleur, s'éloignant de son petit ami bruyant, allant se réfugier dans le calme de leur chambre à coucher Et quand à cette histoire que venait de soulever son géniteur, cela ne s'était passé qu'une seule fois, et pourtant, il n'avait de cesse de la lui rappeler. Elle s'assît sur le lit, tournant le dos à la porte.

Le brun la suivi et se glissa derrière elle, avec l'intention de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce, pour toutes ces fois où elle l'avait perturbé quand il était au téléphone. Il commença doucement en lui massant les épaules. Elle était tendue, presque nerveuse et ne sentit donc pas venir le danger, et se laissa faire. Et d'ailleurs trouva-t-il, C'était asses amusant qu'elle soit nerveuse. Elle avait beau dire ce qu'elle voulait, cela témoignait tout de même du respect qu'elle portait à son paternel. Comme il avait hâte de le rencontrer, il devait sans doute être le seul homme sur terre dont la seule voix pouvait rendre nerveuse Hinata Hyuga.

Le jeune homme écouta sa petite amie faire la conversation, demander l'état de santé, ensuite demander celui de sa mère. Elle tendit bien le cou, l'incitant à la masser d'avantage, mais au lieu de ses doigts, il apposa ses lèvres sur son cou, et la senti frissonner. Elle essaya de se décoller, mais il la retint en l'enlaçant.

\- **Je parle à mon père** , chuchota-t-elle en essayant dure comme faire de retenir un soupir lorsqu'il lui mordilla le globe de l'oreille.

Mais il n'écoutait rien du tout, et n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Il avait les mains baladeuses, sans parler de ses lèvres et de sa langue qui semblaient se trouver partout à la fois. Il fallait qu'elle abrégeât la conversation, sinon son père saurait. Sa voix était déjà entrecoupée, et plus aigüe.

La brune avait soudain l'impression d'être retournée à l'adolescence, le faisant dans sa chambre en espérant que ses parents ne monteraient pas les escaliers.

Elle finit par dire à son père qu'elle viendrait le week-end leur présenter son petit ami et raccrocha au plus vite, criant sous l'impulsion de l'orgasme qui venait de la prendre. Souriant, le brun retira sa main experte de la culotte désormais mouillée de la jeune femme.

\- **Tu vas me le payer** , ria-t-elle en se jetant sur lui.


	8. Visite Parentale 2

Chose promise, chose due. Le week-end ils étaient donc effectivement chez les Hyuga.

Sasuke avait au départ l'intention de porter un de ses costume-cravates de bureau, mais Hinata réussît à le persuader de venir en style décontracté. Et elle choisît personnellement dans sa penderie à sa place : un blue-jean délavé, une chemise toute aussi délavée avec un débardeur noir, une paire de tennis et des chaussettes blanches.

Lorsque le brun boutonna sa chemise jusqu'où cou, elle secoua la tête et se chargea de terminer de l'habiller. Elle roula les manches de sa chemise jusqu'au coude, déboutonna les trois premiers boutons, laissant visible ses clavicules et une partie de son débardeur, désenfila la chemise qu'il avait auparavant enfilé sous son pantalon, et ébouriffa ses cheveux. Elle avait peut-être fini par se mettre avec un type tel que décrit par son père, mais il n'avait pas besoin de le savoir au premier coup d'œil non plus.

Ils avaient été accueillis chaleureusement dans la grande demeure et après quelques civilités et introductions, ils parlaient gaiement dans le salon. Hinata songeait que tout allait bien, et d'après le regard fier que lui lance son père de temps en temps, il approuvait pour une fois son choix de compagnon. Sa mère pour sa part, ..., eh bien, elle ne savait pas trop. La bonne femme souriait, mais Hinata savait que sous ses sourires elle cachait souvent bien des choses. Après tout, c'était de son côté à elle qu'elle avait le plus hérité, ce qui en disait vraiment long sur sa génitrice.

Et en parlant du loup. Hinata détacha son regard des deux hommes qui étaient engouffrés dans leur discussion sur le potentiel des start-up pour observer les réactions de sa mère et constatât que cette dernière ne la quittait pas des yeux. Mme Hyuga se leva, prétextant vouloir faire quelque chose dans les cuisines, et demanda à sa fille de l'accompagner. C'était de toute évidence pour qu'elles se retrouvassent seules, parce que s'il y avait bien une chose que Hana Hyuga détestait c'était bien faire la cuisine. Mais, observant son petit ami sourire et faire des gestes de la main pour appuyer son argumentation, cela se dit-elle, Sasuke n'avait pas besoin de le savoir, du moins pas pour le moment.

La brune se leva donc et emboita le bas à sa mère, et au lieu de la cuisine, celle-ci se dirigea dans l'ancienne chambre de Hinata, un peu plus loin du salon, où elles pourraient parler et crier sans crainte d'être entendue.

\- **Alors c'est quoi l'histoire ?** Demanda-t-elle en fermant la porte. Hinata, perdue, fronça les sourcils. **Tu l'as embauché pour jouer le jeu n'est-ce pas ? Toi et lui ?** Elle secoua la tête **Impossible.** Et elle commença à compter des doigts **. Je ne vois ni tatouages, ni look gothiques, j'ai pas entendu le ronronnement d'une moto à votre arrivée, et en plus c'est un bureaucrate. Juste impossible. Il est clairement le reflet de ce que tu détestais avant.** Elle ne laissait même pas à Hinata le temps d'en placer une, et croisant les bras sur sa poitrine elle continua. **Qu'as-tu fais de si terrible pour vouloir rentrer dans nos bonnes grâces**. Fronçant les sourcils. **Hinata, est-ce que c'est quelque chose qui pourrait t'emmener en prison ?**

\- **Maman,** interrompit la Hyuga. Elle ne savait même pas par où commencer pour se justifier, et au final, elle se dit ne pas avoir besoin de justification. **Crois-le ou non, Sasuke est mon petit ami.**

Elle fixa longuement sa file, s'attendant certainement à ce qu'elle craqua comme à chaque fois qu'elle mentait. Il suffisait que sa mère la fixa pendant une minute pour que des remords naquissent et que toute la vérité ressortisse. Mais pour cette fois, c'était la pure vérité que la brune venait d'énoncer, alors elle n'avait pas de regret à rencontrer le regard dubitatif de sa génitrice. Au bout d'un moment le visage si sérieux de sa mère se transforma en moue de satisfaction, et enjambant le seul pas qui la séparait de l'aînée de ses filles, elle la dans ses bras.

\- **J'arrive pas à croire que mon bébé ait grandi.** Fit elle en l'enlacant très fort, et lui caressant les cheveux.

Et Hinata se demanda ce qui était le plus humiliant, être traitée de bébé ou de se dire que jusqu'à présent on ne la considérait pas comme une grande personne. Elle avait presque la trentaine !

Et sa mère la fit s'assoir, l'obligeant à lui raconter en détails sa rencontre avec l'Uchiha, ne se lassant pas de poser des questions. La brune avait bien du mal, essayant de mentir et de censurer certaines parties de l'histoire. Lorsqu'une question particulièrement gênante vint de la part de sa mère, elle se leva et prétexta vouloir utiliser les toilettes, n'attendant pas l'accord de sa génitrice pour s'éclipser.

Elle tamponna l'Uchiha en sortant de sa chambre, lui également, cherchant les toilettes.

\- **Tu t'es gouré.** Lui dit-elle. **C'est de l'autre côté.** Et elle se mit devant pour qu'il la suivît **.**

\- **Alors, vous parliez de quoi ?** demanda-t-il après avoir lancé un coup d'œil à la porte que venait de fermer sa petite amie.

Cette dernière croisa les bras sur son torse.

\- **De toi évidemment. Je suis sa fille et ma mère était pratiquement entrain de dire que je n'étais pas assez bien pour toi.**

Un micro sourire se dessina sur le visage du jeune homme.

\- **Que veux-tu** , **on ne renie pas l'excellence.**

\- **Excellence vraiment,** railla-t-elle. **Du moment que le croire t'aide à dormir le soir !**

Ils arrivèrent à destination et elle le laissa entrer seule, et à travers la porte, il continua la conversation.

\- **Combien d'autres sont venus exactement avant moi ? A entendre ton père-**

\- **Quel importance,** coupa-t-elle. **T'es le premier qu'ils approuvent. Ils n'étaient pas autant enthousiastes pour Kiba, Shino, Sai ou tous les autres tu peux me croire.**

\- **Parce que tu te souviens du nom de tous les autres,** demanda-t-il en sortant de la pièce pour la rejoindre aux couloirs.

\- **Serais-tu jaloux Sasuke,** sourit-elle, en s'approchant de lui.

\- **Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles** répondit-il en se penchant pour l'embrasser. Elle ferma les yeux et sourire toujours aux lèvres, elle commenta entre deux baisers.

\- **Ouais,** ils se collèrent à la porte les toilettes. **T'es complètement jaloux.**

Il rompit le baiser, et lui apposa une bise sur le front, observant du coin de l'œil un des serviteurs s'éclipser après avoir remarqué leur présence.

\- **Je suis le premier qu'ils approuvent, tu ne crois pas que ça gâcherait un peu tout si j'essayais de sauter leur fille dans leur propre maison ?**

\- **Hm,** fit-elle tout en le laissant s'écarter. **Ce ne serait pas la première fois.**

Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais décida autrement, la refermit et se pinça les lèvres. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle arrête de parler de ses ex, et plus que tout, il ne souhaitait pas être comparé à eux.

\- **Je préfère ignorer ce commentaire** , dit-il au bout d'un moment, lorsque, pensait-il, sa voix ne serait pas aussi meurtrière que ses pensées **et à partir de désormais on ne parle plus d'ex. Il n'y a que toi et moi.** Et sur ce, il se remit à marcher en direction du salon, la jeune femme lui emboitant le pas.

\- **Quoi ? Mais c'est pas juste, j'ai des tonnes de questions à te poser sur tes ex. Qui était ta première petite amie, la première avec qui tu l'as fait, avec qui tu t'es le plus amusé, avec qui-** Il se retourna et la fit taire d'un baiser. Et aussi subitement qu'il l'avait commencé, il rompit le baiser, ne laissant même pas à la jeune femme le temps de le savourer.

\- **Quelle importance ont-elles ?** demanda-t-il. **Tu es mon présent et mon futur**.

Et l'instant d'après, il franchissait les quelques pas qui les séparaient du salon. Elle entendit sa voix, celle de son père, de sa mère, mais elle était toujours debout dans le couloir, comme figée, sentant son visage s'enflammer. Elle finit par avancer, et reparti s'assoir sur la place qu'elle occupait.

\- **Ca ne va pas ?** lui demanda sa mère en la remarquant, **t'es toute rouge.**

\- **Ca va** , bégaya-t-elle.

Elle mit ses mains sur ses joues, les priant de se calmer. Ca devait faire un moment qu'elle n'avait pas rougit aussi violemment. Elle s'autorisa un regard vers l'Uchiha. Il avait un sourire fier et elle pu lire sur ses lèvres _aujourd'hui et pour toujours_ , ce qui ne la fit que rougir d'avantage.

Touchant ses lèvres, elle trouva qu'elle aimait particulièrement l'intonation de cette phrase : tu es mon présent et mon futur, pour aujourd'hui et pour toujours.


End file.
